Torn between the lines
by Ambrlyn
Summary: This is a story of forbidden love and a little girl who is trapped between Good and Evil. Can the Z fighters protect her from the coming war? Can Vegeta save her from herself? Chapter 3 is repeat of 2 so just go to the next chapter. Sorry, it messed up. ^
1. Memories

Chapter one: Memories

  
  


Truth. And the search for the Truth, is what fueled by curiosity when I was very young. As I'm sure that it has many other young peoples. But how far did they go in order to find that truth? Next door? Down the street? Across the country? Around the world, maybe? But what about the next dimension? Or Universe? Could you put everything you had aside in order to gain the knowledge and ability to do so in search for that truth? Most can't, and the few who can, won't. But I did. 

Ever since I can remember, the Truth has intrigued me. At first, I too only looked for it in small places, being too young to know any thing else than where I lived. But later, I learned to search farther, wider. It was all I had left. I am not what others are. My past as always been a mystery. My life that I can remember started in laboratory where I was kept, although I know I was not born there. The Truth is important to me, it's the only thing that can tell me who and what I truly am. It was then that I truly started to look beyond my little world. . .

* * * * * *

(Fifty nine years ago)

Staring up at the dark sky, I sighed. There was never anything for me to do, all day they had me doing a series of tests, both physical and mental, drawing blood and reading cards without looking at them. It was boring and somehow degrading. I knew there was something else I should be doing right then, but was powerless as to what that might be. "Hey. You still up?" The voice was that of the only doctor which I liked. Dr. Carlin. 

_:Yes:_ I answered her, still looking up at the night sky. 

"Please, use your voice." She told me, they all hated my mental voice, it was so intrusive to their minds, when I did it I could see into their souls, and I knew many had much to hide. That is why they keep me behind these thick plates of steel and iron tampered glass. They watch me from a distance only. 

"Fine." My voice is not at all like hers, although, neither are my looks. It's more melodic and seems to reverberate off of everything, including the mind. 

"Thank you." She said, than sat down on the chair in front of the bed I was lying on. "Please look at me." Her voice sounded strained and wary, I looked over at her with a concerned look. 

"What's wrong?" She smiled at me and pursed her lips. 

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that. . .I'll be going away tomorrow and I won't be able to visit you anymore. . ." I jumped up quickly, my tail whipping around to balance the sudden movement, she winced at the sudden movement. 

_:What?! Why!! I thought you said that you'd always be there!:_ I shouted, my mental voice so loud that the glass of my little room shook from the shock of it. 

She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. She knew that I would have a bad reaction to this, but how bad, she just wasn't prepared for. "I'm sorry, I know, I told you that I'd always be here for you, but things have changed, I'm going to be going away. . ." She tried to tell me, but I refused to let her continue. 

"Than take me with you!" I begged verbally, remembering that she hated it for me to speak mentally. My tail swished in frustration, I looked at her with my deep violet eyes, trying to get her to understand how much I didn't want her to leave me. 

"I can't!" She cried, her voice beginning to waver. No matter how much the doctors and scientists on the other side of that glass liked to have believed, I am not without a heart. 

I jumped down lightly and walked over to her, I reached out for her hand and put it in my own. "What's wrong? Why do you have to go away?" I asked her, she looked down at our hands for a long moment and began to cry a little more in earnest. I tried to comfort her as best I knew how, my whole life had consisted of being abused by the scientists not be being comforted, so there was little I knew how. 

Her eyes did not see the strange creature before her, but a small child that needed to be protected from the harmful hands of the scientists. She'd been there from the first moment I'd been found, and now she was going away. That thought brought her heart to a jerky resolution. She had two choices: First, she could release me and get me out of these hideous rooms which inhibited my abilities, and second, she could kill me so that they would not exploit me. "I have to go away because they no longer want me to stay here. They think that it's time you were on your own with them. I seem to just be getting in their way." She was telling me, my mouth opened to protest, but she hurried on. "But I don't want them to have you, so, I've asked them to allow me just one hour with you out in the courtyard. They are convinced that you can't use your powers, so this would be the perfect time for you to leave." I blinked at her in confusion, I'd seen pictures of the courtyard and of outside, but I'd never been there. The thought of venturing outside of my familiar sights sent a chill of terror down my spine. 

"Leave? Where would I go?" I asked, folding my legs up under me as I settled back down on my makeshift bed; my tail shifted nervously, she watched me with soft eyes and smiled. 

"Some where out there, there has to be more of your kind. I believe that if you leave here, and let your heart and mind guide you, you'll find your way back home again." She told me as I stared at her in shock. 

She was implying that I leave the entire _planet_?! _:Where will I go? How am I suppose to get off of Earth? I don't know what to do?! Please! Come with me?!:_ I begged, once more, scared out of my mind. 

She smiled at me and shook her head. "I can't, I would if I could, but my body isn't built like yours. You're going to be leaving Earth, I can't live anywhere else. I have a family here, and you have to find yours. Please, just remember what I've helped you to learn all these years and be safe. You're so young still, I just wish there was more I knew to help you with, but, it's too late for that now. Come on." She told me as she reached over and grabbed my hand, despite the size difference, I was still much stronger than she was. 

She looked down at my hand and smiled. _It's incredible, _she thought. _This little girl is so small, yet she has literally twice the strength of me. Yet, some how I feel that if she were with her own kind, she'd be considered both young and weak. _She thought sadly as she smiled at me once more before leading me out of my confines. 

The world outside was something that seemed so big. The huge open night sky made me yearn to go into those deep depths. She noticed my longing look and smiled. "Well, I think you'll enjoy your freedom. Just make sure that you never fall into a trap where people will use you. Remember what I have taught you." She reminded me for the third time that night. I nodded and listened to her as she hurriedly went over the years of teachings. 

She'd been my best friend for nearly twenty-nine years now, she'd protected me from almost all of the dangerous things which the others wanted to do to me. After she'd finished, I nodded once more and smiled encouragingly. _:Don't worry, I believe that I can do this.:_ She nodded back to me, her lip starting to quiver again. I moved to comfort her, but she held up her arm. 

"No, just do me one favor, before I let you go?" I nodded. "Remember me? Please, and when you're lonely, remember that someone somewhere will always be thinking of you? Can you do that for me?" She asked, her eyes held a light that seemed strange against her suddenly old features. 

_:I promise, for as long as I live, I will always remember you. You will always be in my thoughts.:_ I promised her as she gave my hand a quick squeeze and than blinked back the tears. 

"Go now, leave! Hurry! It's almost time for them to come to take you back!" She sobbed softly as she looked behind her warily. I smiled at her and looked up at the heavens. I had no idea really what I was doing, all I knew was that someone somewhere was calling to me. Something beckoned to my heart like a lighthouse in a foggy bay. I knew it was there, I could feel and hear the horn, but the light was still hidden from me. 

I closed my eyes and let my heart guide me. I stretched my wings out and felt the air brush against them, it was a sensation I'd become familiar with when I was allowed out into large exercise arena. However, this time, I knew I would not be hampered by the near seventeen foot ceiling, I would be able to go as high and as far as I desired! The thought gave me a sudden thrill of excitement, with that, I closed my eyes and allowed my wings to lift me up into the warm night air. The warmth of the fall night fell away suddenly, giving way to a numb coldness that took my breath away. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw. Stars, bright and clear, but the thing that shocked me the most was that the Earth was below me, _far _below me in fact. It was little more than a blue and white misted moon from my new vantage point. _How did I do this!_ I thought in shock, than suddenly understood. I had allowed my mind to carry me where my heart was longing. 

But from where on Earth the heavens seem so immense, from space, it is endless. I was not prepared for this journey, but I also knew that if I did not go, the truth would always elude me. From that moment on, I gave up everything I had in search for that evasive beacon I could not find. My heart went out again to my aging friend everyday, but after her speech she gave to me, I had realized that my friend was not just leaving, she was dying. 

Human bodies contract diseases and cancer better than mine. For the twenty-nine years I knew her, she'd been sick on occasions, but now, she was dying of a serious cancer. Ovarian cancer. Her doctors had given her mere months to live, and that had been three weeks ago. She'd told me that her cancer had spread and now was affecting her heart, liver, and kidneys. She was dying right in front of me. 

I fought back the tears of regret and looked about me once more, the space was open wide before me. _Space, the final frontier._ I remembered with a little sense of irony at that. From my little room, I'd always wanted to explore this enigma, but now that it was before me. Where would I start?! With a sigh of resignation, I closed my eyes and let my heart do the guiding. It felt so odd out in the empty void of space, but it also felt so comforting. Almost like this was where I should be at that moment. 

Travel in space was long and hard, the vast spaces between my origin on Earth and the next system to support life must have taken my years. But I took it all in stride, the sites were breathtaking and the journey not so hard. I never felt any of the pangs like I did on Earth. You know, the hunger, the need to relieve oneself. . .those sort of pangs? But what I still did feel was the ache of loneliness. Even though I felt more at ease in space, it was still the fact I was alone, that caused me distress. In fact, later I learned that the fact I had not encountered a single craft would be a miraculous one. 

* * * * * * * 

(Thirty-seven years later)

After all of my years struggling to find where I would belong, I did indeed discover that 'my people' are not openly loved. In the planets that did have life on them, I found myself shunned and feared; on occasion I was rather rudely attacked. The attack forced me to leave, but not without taking on some damage. After that particular incident, I found it rather hard to trust anyone I encountered. Being young, it was also hard not to trust. 

I opened my eyes at the familiar feel of life. What greeted me was a planet which looked as though Hell had just visited it personally. I slowed my decent with my wings, and carefully made sure to switch onto what I now call my 'battle mode'. My feathers solidified into hard metal blades, and my tail twitched in anticipation. This time, if I was to come across any unwelcome people, I was going to be prepared to fight back. My heart had hardened enough to drive me to the point of no conscience, I no longer cared whether my actions killed or maimed. The only thing which mattered to me was that I survived and was not attacked. 

Entering the atmosphere was no longer as tedious or as terrifying as it used to be for me. It was a simple thing. I smiled as the flames of my entrance flared around me, to those below, I must have looked like a meteor coming in. I had to keep my mind focused, however, on where I might land. Several failed attempts have brought me to landings in both oceans and into the hard surface of mountains! Believe me, neither of those landings was very fun. 

Below me, I could just begin to make out the outlines of buildings through the smoke. It took me only a moment to locate a good landing area. What I did see, was that this now burning city was filled with once proud and noble buildings which nearly touched the heavens. 

"Get moving, slave!" A male's voice drew my attention over to the other side of the street I'd landed on. There was a rather large man, forcing people to walk in a line towards a still uncertain goal. 

I shook my head and let my wings shift a little, I do believe it was the sound of the metal shifting that brought his attention to me. For he, and three others were on me in a flash, their weapons held up and their eyes searching me for the drawn weapon they had heard. It was at that point that I realized that these four had tails! For as they came running, I could see their tails wrapped firmly around their waists, unlike my own theirs were not quite as impressive as mine. 

I took my battle stance instantly, and as soon as my wings were out to their full mantle, the four stopped. "Dear Gods!!" One of them muttered, but that didn't stop them for long. "Better not kill her, set for stun." The leader apparent said as they quickly adjusted their rifles and began to advance once more. 

"Stay back!" I warned, but didn't have a chance to prove my threat as another came from behind and suddenly fired, leaving me shocked and stunned, falling to the ground. . .The last thing I heard before I blacked out was that I would make an interesting present for his Lordship. 

  
  


When I awoke, I was bound and alone with a warrior, he looked at me thoughtfully, but his eyes did not reflect pity or anything of that sort. "Where am I?" I asked, surprised at how weak my voice sounded. 

The warrior stood and came closer to me. "You're in the territory of his Lordship, Lord Freeza." Was his answer, and he seemed quite satisfied that this would be a good enough answer. 

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked, not thinking that I might be offending my 'host'.

"I am General Takraght. Have you never seen a Saiyan before?" His mouth quirked up into a smile, he probably thought that I was either very young, or extremely stupid. But I was neither. 

"No, I haven't. Should I have heard of 'Saiyans' before?" My answer took the smile right off of his face. He scowled at me and took a step forward menacingly, but another suddenly spoke up from behind him, near the entrance. 

"That will be enough, General. Leave us." The voice was young, and as the taller Saiyan left, I found myself facing a younger one, but from the look 'Takraght' gave him, I could tell he was also of a higher rank and important. The younger Saiyan walked over to me with a smirk. "So, you're the one that caused all that ruckus down there, eh? Well, you don't look that vicious to me." He sat down in front of me and locked his eyes with mine. At that moment, I could tell that this was not the sort of thing that he did with all of his Prisoners of War. 

"I'm a little more than you could handle." I told him, leaning forward just a little. 

His smirk grew into a smile of dark humor. "Really? You think so? Care to find out?" He asked, I leaned forward with a smile of my own challenge. But than he leaned back, and laughed. "You're got a lot of spirit. Perhaps you could have caused all of that trouble. Where did you come from? You're obviously not a native here." He asked me, the question caught me off guard. I knew that they would be curious how they could have missed seeing me before, but I didn't expect them to actually notice I was not a native of the planet. 

"I. . .um. . .well. . ." Of all my life, no one had ever took the time to stop and ask me specific questions like this.

The young Saiyan smiled again and spoke softer. "It's alright, just tell me the truth, if you are as I think you are, I will be certain that no harm comes to you." I looked at him in confusion, but nodded, and tried my best to explain. 

"Well, you're right. I'm not native from here. I only just arrived here recently. I couldn't tell you where I came from, because even I'm not sure of that anymore." I told him, he looked at me again and nodded. 

"I see, that's quite alright. If you can not remember, than that certainly doesn't tell me different from what I believe." He looked behind him as a group of people went by the tent and caused my young host to look up annoyed. "I will return in the morning, after I speak of this with Lord Freeze. Stay here. If you run, believe me, I will not be so generous twice, and neither will Lord Freeza." He told me, began to stand. 

I stood quickly with him, reaching out with one of my small hands to stop him. "Wait! At least tell me your name. Please, I would know who my captor is." I demanded, he looked as though he would yell at me, but than thought better of it. 

"Fine, very well. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Now you know me, don't ever forget that name." He said as he went out in a nearly dramatic way. I shook my head. So, I was right, that overly-sure-of-himself 'Saiyan' was not only of high rank but importance. I had to bite my lip to keep from outright laughing, tough situations have always had that effect on me. 

I sulked back to the little cot I had awoken on and sat back down, bring my knees up to my chest so that my tail would curve around me. _Well, I know that I shouldn't run. Running would only bring this 'Lord Freeza's' anger down on me, and from the sound of him, that isn't a good thing. Besides, that 'Vegeta' managed to come up silently behind me, no one's ever managed that before, I'll have to be extra careful from now on._ I was thinking when another Saiyan walked into my tent. 

It was a woman! And she looked. . .well. . .fat. But from the way she cradled her stomach, I took it that she was with child. "Well, there's a sight you just don't see every day." She said softly, pulling up a chair to sit to my side and front a little. "I'm Veldira, what's your name?" I blinked at her in surprise. 

A name? I didn't have one that I could remember. I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment. Than looked at her sadly. "I don't have one." Her eyes filled with sympathy and she gently touched my shoulder. Her hand was warm, and suddenly all I could think of was my dear friend I'd left behind. Dr. Carlin. As she continued to rub her hand up and down my arm in reassurance, my sorrow and regret began to fill me. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked me, I looked up at her in surprise, I didn't know I'd be _crying_, I hastily wiped my tears and took a shaky breath. 

"Well, you see. . ."And with that, I told her everything. She smiled warmly, and by the end, her eyes were filled with unshed tears as well. 

"I see. I'm sorry. You must have traveled a long way. Well, I hope that soon your journey will be over. It is not fair for you to see so much heartbreak in such a young lifetime." Than she wiped her eyes quickly and stood up slowly, as not to startle me probably. "Well, I suppose your hungry, aren't you?" I nodded. This woman seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it. I smiled meekly and patted my cheek. "This will only take a moment. Alright? Good." Than she was out of the tent, leaving me guessing as to what would happen next. 

Now, I was only partially raised by Dr. Carlin, and the rest of the time I was left for wild. Not one of the doctors or scientists dared to get close enough to come into reach of my tail or powers. I was considered lethal by their standards. I'm not very good at manners, but I knew that now was a good time to start saying what Dr. Carlin had tried to teach me. 'Thank you', 'You're welcome', and 'please'. Only I wasn't sure how to fit them all in, I could only hope that my memory of her teachings would shine through correctly. 

It took Veldira nearly ten minutes to return, and when she did, she was carrying a platter full of foods of all sorts. "Here we are! I hope your hungry, because I sure can't eat all this by myself!" She joked as she set it down and rubbed her back slightly. I smiled, but stayed silent. She sat back down and made two plates quickly, she must have judged correctly on what I liked because she handed me a plate that smelled so good! But I waited until she began to eat until I did. "What do you think? Is it good?" She asked me after she swallowed her own mouthful. 

I nodded and swallowed my quickly. "Yes, thank you." I said, hoping that my manners were correct. She smiled and began eating more. I followed suit, it was easy, it had been way too long since my last meal. Space travel may take away the need to eat and such, but it did not fill my belly with good food and help me to sleep soundly. 

The rest of our meal was in practical silence, except for an occasional comment about the food or such. After she finished eating, she looked over at me, I was licking my fingers clean and already finished with my portion. "Well, you sure ate that fast! Bet you were really hungry! How about I leave you alone for a while, so that you can get some rest, I can tell you're sleepy. A good meal does that to people!" She said in good humor. I smiled with her, but nodded my agreement. I was rather tired, not that my long journey and now this time for rest didn't have anything to do with it. "I'll come back shortly after dawn to wake you, that's still some five hours away though, so. . .get some sleep." She said softly, but I was already falling asleep as she cleared my cot off and covered me up just like the mother I never had probably would have. "Good night, little Jin." She said softly, but I had fallen asleep as soon as the warmth of the covers took its hold on me. She shook her head and walked out of the tent, being sure to secure the tent flap well before leaving it. 

  
  


Dawn came a little to long for me. After about three hours of deep sleep, I began to wake up. Around me there were sounds of others rousing from sleep, but what caught my attention most was Veldira's voice speaking to someone else. I focused on the conversation and than completely woke with a start that they were talking about me! 

"Yes, my Lord. She sleeps well. She's a little under nourished, but that's easy enough to correct." She was saying to the other. 

"Good, see that it is corrected. What is her name? Family? Did you get anything from her?" The other demanded, I could tell that this one was male, but what was his interest in me? Why would my name and family be of any importance? 

"Yes, my Lord. I did learn that she is an orphan, she has no recognition of a name or any family. From the story she told, I do believe that perhaps she was jettisoned as a result of either a crash or perhaps some unknown misfortune that fell upon her parents. Or she could have been abducted, there are countless factors in this, but they all lead to her being left alone and being an orphan." Veldira stated, than she recounted to perfection the story I had told her earlier. 

I felt a stab of betrayal at my confidence being broken, but than I realized that this other sounded a lot like me. I sat up from my bed silently and looked over toward the voices. There was just enough light for me to see an outline of Veldira. Her head was bowed in submission to who she was talking with. I strained to see who it was that she was talking with, and as if to answer that for me, he stepped from where the corner was and into the light next to Veldira. I had to hold my mouth to keep from letting out a sound. The silhouette was around my height, probably a good two heads taller, stood the same way I did, had a tail like I did and had the same characteristics, give or take for the gender. I shook my head in disbelief. After all my searching, I had finally found what I thought was another like me. 

Than I saw Veldira's head shift in my direction. "She's awake, my Lord, if you care to see her now." I nearly jumped at that. How had she known?!!? I hadn't made a single sound! 

"You may go now, I will call for you if I need you. You have done well." He told her, she bowed again and left, leaving him standing before the tent. "So, another eh? We shall see about that." He mutter under his breath, than suddenly, I heard another familiar voice. 

"Lord Freeza! Your presence is required on the Flagship." Vegeta said, there was little respect in his emotions, but his voice was proper enough. 

"Thank you, Vegeta." He said, than looked toward where I sat, frozen. "Another day, perhaps, little one." He muttered, than turned again. "Take care of our _guest_ until I return or send for you. And I do mean _good_ care of her." With that he was gone. I felt my breath whoosh out in relief! The thought of meeting one of my own kind was exciting, but also, the thought gave me a sense of fear, I just didn't want to find that I had traveled all this distance just to be rejected by one of my own kind. 

Vegeta pushed back the curtain door and stepped in, he paused for a moment, than walked over and sat down beside me. "You alright? You look pale." He stated as he reached over and poured me a little glass of water, putting it in my hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just. . ." I stopped, than looked him in the eye. He seemed to have a distaste for that 'Lord Freeza' so if I wanted the true information on him, this was the best place to get it from. "Who was that, earlier? You called him _Lord Freeza_?" Vegeta snorted and shook his head. 

"Well, he is our overlord. Ruler of almost anything you can find anymore." I cocked my head to one side and he went on. "He's one of the last of his kind. He's an Ice Jin. I suppose you are also one of his kind, and if you are, the two of you are the only young Ice Jin left. Lately he's been very touchy, his father is away on a trip to their home world and Freeza wasn't allowed to join him. That has made him unpredictable and very easily angered." 

I chose now to interrupt him. "And his anger is a thing to be feared?" I asked, trying to mentally note down all of this for a later time. Eventually, I would have to meet this _Lord Freeza_ and when that time came, I could already tell that I would be walking on thin ice. I nearly smiled at my own irony at that one. 

"Yes, his anger is to be greatly feared. His power is strong enough to destroy a planet with is bare hands. He is very lethal in hand to hand combat as well. If you ever fight him, be wary of his tail, he will use everything he has against you. And if you're not careful, he'll easily add you to a list of victims." The young prince told me as he sat back in his chair and looked at me expectantly. 

"But he wouldn't kill another of his own kind, would he? I mean, didn't you just say that so far he and I are the only young ones? Wouldn't that practically be genocide?" I asked, watching the others expression closely. 

The Saiyan snorted at me and shook his head. "Trust me, he'll not kill you, and death is the least of your worries. Believe me, he can make you a victim without killing you." I stared at him, my young mind could not begin to register what else was worse than death. To me, death was the ultimate penalty, but according to Vegeta, it was only a simple matter. 

"Oh." Was all I said in response. I sat back in silence, until a yawn found its way back into my mouth. I tried to chew it back, but it won. 

Vegeta laughed and gave me one of his lighter smiles. "Well, since we're not moving the camp today, why don't you just go back to sleep for a while longer. When breakfast is completed, I will wake you." I knew that this was a welcome invitation to rest and to think of what I would do now. 

I nodded and crawled back under my covers, the cot was not very comfortable, but at least it was something. I closed my eyes enough to look asleep, but left a slit so that I might watch Vegeta. From the way he talked about _Freeza_ I could tell that they were not in good standings with each other, yet, here he was, staying by my side, watching over me as I slept. The thought troubled me somehow, in my heart, I knew something was wrong. But I let it go as the warm blanket of sleep overtook me. 

"Hey, wake up." A voice and a warm hand gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes sleepily and sat up carefully.

"What?" I mumbled, but got only a small snort of laughter. 

"Not a morning person, are you? Here, I had breakfast brought in for us." He stated as he effortlessly handed me a huge tray with one arm. For as young as he was, I could no longer disbelieve his boasting, he was certainly very strong!

"Thanks." I said as I sat up more and grabbed a hold of the tray with both of my hands. 

"I think if everything keeps up, Lord Freeza will be calm enough to speak with you in the next week or two. Until then, I'll be in charge of you." I nodded, looking at him, than he waved his hand at me. "Eat! It's not good if it gets cold!" I quickly began to eat, but also seen Vegeta's amused smile and shaking of head. 


	2. Unsteady Ground

Chapter two: Unsteady ground

  
  


It took me a while, but I finally began to get accustomed to Vegeta's mannerisms. I could tell when he was mad, when he was joking, when to laugh and when not too. After the first week, he began to take me outside of the tent, showing me around the camp, saying that it wasn't good for me to be cooped up like this. Or well, actually he had put himself as it not being good for, but I understood what he was saying when he took me with him. He sparred with me occasionally, helped me to grow a little stronger. Than took the pride to show me how powerful he was by using his powers to wipe out another town. 

We grew closer and closer, until eventually, we started to act like brother and sister. Most were unnerved at the way Vegeta was acting, but everyone stayed silent about it. When it was in the late hours of the night, and everyone was asleep, we'd talk. Or in the day, he'd take me to places where the others didn't know about and we'd spar until the two of us were exhausted. It was fun. I'd never had anyone to play with, and this was certainly exciting enough. I knew that if I played my cards right, Vegeta and I would be friends for life! 

After nearly the third week of my captivity, Vegeta came to me and explained that in the morning, I would be going to see Freeza. Suddenly fear boiled up in my stomach, I shook my head frantically. "No! You can't! I don't want to go! Can't I just stay here?" But Vegeta was already shaking his head. 

"No, as far as I can tell, you are as Ice Jin as they come. You deserve a chance to be with your kind. But don't worry, I intend on visiting you as often as I can. He doesn't have to power to stop me from that. Besides, I found you, and captured you. He owes me for that, and always will. You'll be fine." He reassured me in his agitated voice as we went back to the tent for supper. 

It took me a long time before I spoke again, but when I did, Vegeta knew exactly what I meant. "You promise?" I asked as I looked up from my tray. 

Vegeta looked directly in my eyes and nodded. "Yes. As often as I can." He repeated, than suddenly poked his fork at me. "You'd better eat up. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." I smiled and started to eat again, the rest of our meal was in silence. He never said it, but I think that he was actually sad to have me go also. We'd become so close that I felt like I was losing my family again. But with his promise, I held up. If he could be strong, than so could I!

Morning came too quickly. Vegeta awoke me early, I don't think he meant too, but he did. I opened my eyes to see the dark lightening up just slightly, and to see him staring at me. "It's dawn already?" I asked, he nodded. No words. I swallowed past the lump that started in my throat. Already, a gap was forming between us. 

"Better get ready, we're leaving before breakfast." His voice was hollow, no warmth, and none of the kindness he'd shown me in the past. He shoved a large bowl of warm water towards me and left the tent. 

I pursed my lips and quickly splashed myself off silently, getting rid of any dust or dirt that had accumulated overnight on the old cot. When I was finished, I simply pushed the bowl outside, and Vegeta came back in. He began to gather things and spoke roughly and sharply to another Saiyan that he barked into the tent. The Saiyan took what he pointed at and left. "We're leaving now?" I asked, he nodded, than snapped at me. 

"Of course! I'm not just _cleaning_ you know!" I flinched at his words, but saw that his eyes instantly reflected regret. I knew he was sorry for yelling at me, but he never said anything else. I knew he had his reputation to think of, so I let it be. 

Nearly three minutes after that, he pushed me into a small shuttle and told me to stay where he put me. I stayed, but felt my heart lurch as we took off and headed towards the huge Flagship that was just outside of the planet's orbit. My fingers dug so deeply into the arm rests that I literally scarred the metal and the covering permanently. My heart was beating so wildly that I couldn't stand it. 

Here, after over a quarter of a century searching, I was about to come face to face with another of my kind. My tail twitched in time with my rapid heartbeat. I could feel my wings itchy to fly away. I had to concentrate to keep them from becoming metal. Outside the ship, the hull groaned as it docked with the Flagship, there were bumps and jerks as it fumbled through the gateway. I held back my tears and put my shield of anger forward, I would not let this, this. . ._Freeza_ see me weak! 

Within moments, I was ushered from the little ship. I looked back once, to see Vegeta leaning against the door of the ship, he wasn't coming also. At that moment, I knew I was once more on my own. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and held my head up a little high. If I had to meet Freeza today, I would do so with the most dignity and strength that I contained. 

We stopped in front of a set of massive doors, I looked at them in sudden terror, but still held my ground. As the doors opened and I was pushed in, I felt my lungs tighten. I looked behind me, but my escort was already backing away quickly from the door. The voice seemed almost phantom as it echoed through the large room. "Leave us." 

After everyone started to leave, I felt myself nearing panic. I shook my head and planted my feet firm and stiffened my backbone. No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fear from me. I was still looking at the closed doors when I heard his voice again, this time closer. "So, you're the one that Vegeta caught." I spun around and saw the closest thing to myself as ever. Now I could see why they all thought I was an Ice Jin. He was looking me up and down, and from his expression, he was just as surprised to see me as I was him. "Where did you come from?" My mouth opened, but nothing came out, so I did the next best thing. 

_:Earth. Far away from here.:_ My mental voice was just as good, it was also easier to hide shock and emotion than verbal. 

Freeza nodded at me and walked closer, his tail curled in a sign that I knew to be agitation. I was now on that thin ice I had tried so hard to skate clear of. "Well, now your in my space. Where are you parents? You can't possibly be out here on your own." I could not respond to it, I only looked down. After what Dr. Carlin told me about being an orphan, and my parents probably being dead, I found it difficult to think of them. "I see. . ." He spoke softly, his tail swinging low. "You came here on your own than?" I could only nod, all of my confidence was failing, my strong will was dissolving beneath his gaze and his voice was making my dignity dissipate. "Alright than, what's your name?" Again, I could not answer. 

_:I don't have one. . .they didn't think it was right to name me, they didn't intend to keep me alive for that long. . .:_ I said before I could think better of it. That caught his attention. I could see it in his expression as well as his body language. 

"They? Someone had you and didn't intend to keep you alive? Explain!" I did my best to explain without giving away any precious details, and as I did I realized just how well built he was compared to me! He was physically strong. His muscles were toned and flexed as he moved, his tail was more coordinated than my own. After I finished, his composure had been regained. "Well, you'll not have to worry about that now. . ." He trailed off as he walked closer to me and began to walk behind me. I remembered what Vegeta told me, and stayed still, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. I could tell when he was behind me that he was looking at more than my wings, the feeling of his eyes on me sent a shiver down my spine. I jumped involuntarily as his tail brushed mine, I could tell it was not an accidental thing. His fingers brushed my wings, I forced them to lay down and not to become metal. "Impressive, I've never seen wings like this before. Than again, the only females I have seen had their wings removed at birth. This is quite remarkable." No one had ever touched my wings before, not even when I was little, the sensation was new and had odd results. I moved away from his hand. 

He laughed a little. "Why, do you find that remarkable?" I asked him, after finally regaining the control over my shock. 

He laughed a little, and ignored my question. "Well, you do talk. I was worried that no verbal voice was your only flaw, I'm glad that I was mistaken." His complete ignorance of my question was starting to annoy me considerably. 

I gritted by teeth and bit down my anger as I tried again. "Why did you find my wings remarkable?" I repeated. 

Freeza's hand slipped down from my wings and to my lower back where they ended. "Because, not only are they the first I'm seen, but their not weak." As if to explain, he ran his hand over my muscles in my back and shoulders. "My father once explained to me all about wings, the main problem was that they were so fragile for so long that they often caused more trouble than they were worth. But yours, the muscles are incredibly strong. He also told me that they had to be a certain strength before they'd be able to move more than just being folded. . ." As if to answer the question he was already about to ask, I lifted them up and turned to face him, the feathers shifted silently, the air through the ship suddenly felt warm and comforting as I unfurled my plumage. 

"I can fly." I answered flatly. Standing face to face, I was nearly a foot shorter than he, and could also tell just how much strong he was than I. I swallowed and held my head up a little more, there was no way I was going to let him rule me. Not after all those years being trapped with those _humans_. 

"Really? Well, that proves that you have built your wing muscles up to be quite strong." His smile as he looked at me caused me to get a cold chill down my spine again. It was really unnerving the way he looked at me, almost as if he was judging whether I was a true threat or not. He walked around me his hand touching my shoulder than going down to my back where my wings connected. He traced the muscles in silence, his fingers finding all of the tender points and brushing them with enough pressure to cause me to shiver. He laughed and leaned closer, I could feel his breath against my neck. "Well, I'll have to test that strength sometime, won't I?" He asked, I slowly lowered my wings to relax them again. Thankfully, he backed away from me. I used that to escape back a few more feet. 

And glad I did too. He smiled, I could barely see it from the position he was in, but what I did see told me that it was an evil smile. I gave a nearly silent gasp, and took a step back, but before I could retreat too far, I found myself suddenly on the ground, my face stinging fiercely. I got to my feet a little too slow.

As I got back up, I was struck for the second time in face, this time, I was able to see what hit me before I hit the ground. His tail, it swung at me with a deadly accuracy that proved how right I was at how much better he was at using it. This time though, I didn't try to get up right away, I rolled quickly out of reach of his tail, than quickly got to my feet. I faced him, one eye was already beginning to swell shut and my jaw hurt something fierce. "That was low. Very low." I growled at him as I crouched close to the ground, my wings flaring around me as I prepared for another attack. 

He stood tall and arrogant, a look of satisfaction on his face. His tail swung low and curved each swing to the side. "Hmm. Well, looks like you can't fight after all." His remark caused my tightly held back anger to boil. My eyes narrowed as I stood up a little more and braced myself. 

"Oh, well, if you want to fight." I said, a small smile creeping across my face, I brought my wings closer to me, bringing them close enough to nearly fold around me. Freeza looked a little upset that I seemed to be challenging _him_ but did not make a move of his own.

"You think you can fight me?" It was more a statement than question, but I took it as both. He took what I thought was his own stance and waited for my move. 

I widened my smile. I absolutely love fighting people who are completely arrogant of their own abilities. I allowed my wings to finally become metal and gathered my power through them. "I don't think, I know I can fight you." I stated, as my power level rose, I felt the pulse of electricity flow through my wings, soon, the charge began to show visibly. 

At the sight of that, his eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" He yelled, and quickly began gathering power of his own. I could feel his level rising and rose my own to surpass it. I almost smiled as I realized he could not feel my powers. He held his hands together and focused the energy there, just as I did with my wings, slowly it began to build there. I could tell that the way it was turning out, either one would win right away, or the ship would become trashed! I wanted to point this out to Freeza, but I didn't want to sound so sure of myself. I really didn't want to test his limits on my first day of meeting him. That wouldn't be wise.

As soon as I thought I had enough power in my wings to cause only temporary unconsciousness, I unfurled my wings a little and let it dance between them. Freeza looked a little impressed, but he looked more pissed than pleased at my display. Suddenly the old words of Dr. Carlin echoed through my head. _"The best way to make friends is to let them win if contested, never let them know what you can truly do until you know you can trust them. The best way to make an enemy is too beat him at his own game the first time out and show him what you can do."_ Her words caused my heart to nearly skip a beat. I knew it had been nearly four decades since she taught me everything, but I knew in that instant, I'd made an awful mistake. 

"Back down now, and we'll call it a draw." Freeza told me as he narrowed his eyes and held the energy at ready. His handling it with his hands, showed me of years of practice and expertise. 

I thought about his proposal, and tried to remember if Vegeta ever told me he was not good on his word. Nothing came to mind. But he was a tyrant. Could I trust him? I really had no choice. If I continued to fight him, I would make the only one of my kind I could find my enemy and prove myself an outcast. How long could I run from someone with his kind of power and resources? I only slipped his attention all this time because he was not looking for me and I had not really stayed around people. But would I stay as lucky if I were to run now? Probably not. Thinking this, I nodded and lowered my wings, letting the power I had gathered dissipate back into the air in which I called it. "Fine. Perhaps another day we can. . .play." I chose my words carefully, trying hard not to anger him. 

He nodded, than smiled again. "Yes, another day we can play. But for now, perhaps you should sleep." As he said that, he released the energy he had created and hurled it toward me on a course I could not dodge. His laugh was the last thing I heard before it hit me and darkness shrouded my conscious mind. . .

  
  


When I awoke next, it was hard to open my eyes. My body felt heavy and slow. My breathing was hampered, almost controlled. I opened my eyes and nearly panicked when I found myself in a. . .'tank'. I began to move, but saw Freeza standing just outside. His words I could not hear, but mentally, they echoed in my mind. _:Relax. You're fine. This is to help you recover. You have been unconscious for three days. I decided you were punished enough, and I had thought about what I could do with you. I have made up my mind, so I have brought you back.:_ His words sounded almost warm this time. Nothing like the first time we meet. They were cold and filled with callousness. There was no shiver when he spoke to me. 

My brow furrowed and I calmed a little bit down. _:Brought me. . .back?:_ I asked, looking at his eyes as he walked closer to the tank. 

He smiled. _:Believe me, I'll explain fully later. Right now, the best thing for you to do is rest. You have a while yet.: _He placed a hand on the tank, on impulse, I did the same with mine. Through the thick glass, I could feel his hand. He jerked his hand away as if burned, turned and swiftly walked away. As he walked away, I could almost swear that he was scowling. 

I looked down at my hand in confusion. I could feel his hand still, warm and soft, as if we had touched, yet, the glass from the tank had obviously been in the way of full contact. I closed my eyes and did as Freeza had told me to do. I allowed myself to rest and fall back into a dreamless sleep I'd awaken out of.

Only I wasn't so lucky as for it to be dreamless this time. I moved restlessly and slept fitfully until I finally managed to wake myself up. Once more, Freeza was standing before me. I blinked past my disorientation, he smiled at me and pushed a button on the control panel in front of the tank. The liquid rushed out and the small cords which were monitoring me pulled away, as the liquid drained, I slowly floated down to the floor. The air was bitterly cold against me, the needles in my arms suddenly felt heavy and grew nearly painful. My wings were heavy and throughly soaked through with liquid I had been in. My eyes burned as the cold air rushed to meet them. I blinked and shivered as I tried to find Freeza again, but wasn't able. 

From beside me, I felt a hand grab my arm and gently coax the needle out of the first one. I leaned back a little and tried to see how it was, but the hand released me and grabbed the other arm. I tried to turn my head fast enough to catch a view, but failed. My mouth worked, but nothing came out. "Shush. Don't try to rush it! Relax." A familiar voice comforted me as a towel briskly rubbed away most of the cold fluid sticking to me. 

I turned sluggishly and smiled. _:Vegeta!:_ I cried mentally, he smiled and wrapped a blanket around me quickly, my legs wobbled uneasily under me as he helped me stand. 

"Yeah, I told you I'd visit. I'm here to get new orders, so I'm just passing through. I'm glad to see that he's decided your worthy of his time. Had me worried for a time. Couldn't find you." He said, lower his voice even more. I smiled and leaned over to him for more support. He'd seemed to have gotten stronger since I last saw him. 

_:Why, why did he attack me? I didn't do anything to him.:_ I asked, looking up at him for an answer. 

Vegeta took a deep breath and did his best to explain. "Well, the only way I can put it is that you somehow proved that you were a threat. It was probably your wings or your power level, maybe just the fact that there was another out there like him, and as young as he. But he did decide to pardon you for whatever you did. Be grateful for that, you were in miserable shape. Lucky that he wanted you to live, other wise, you'd not be here with me today." His words struck something deep inside of me. The blast that had hit me was powerful, but was it strong enough to do that much damage? If so, what did I do that made his so angry, angry enough to kill?

I shook my head. We were nearing a pair of doors, like all in this ship, they were huge and intimidating. _:Where are we going?:_ A pair of Saiyan guards opened the doors quickly for Vegeta and we stepped inside. 

He remained quiet until he doors were shut. "These are your rooms." He explained to me as helped me to sit on a large chair. "Lord Freeza thought that he would be hospitable, and set aside these rooms for you. He doesn't normally do this sort of thing, feel special." Vegeta cautioned me as he sat down in a chair next to mine. 

_:How long are you here?:_ I asked him, he shrugged, looking me over carefully. 

"Until Lord Freeza decides to give me another mission, or tells me to get off his ship." The indifference made me laugh a little. He shrugged again and leaned back. "Probably a day or so, if he's going to give me a mission, but four if he's going to kick me off his ship." He explained when I remained silent. 

I nodded, and yawned. Vegeta smiled and shook his head, laughing a little to himself. _:What's so funny? Every time I yawn someone laughs and shakes their head!:_ I demanded, getting irritated by the lack of response. 

"You don't realize what you're doing, do you?" I shook my head, folding my arms in a pout. He laughed again. "Every time you yawn there's a little squeak at the end or a little sound that's like a young kitten. It's cute." He said, instantly I felt my skin grow hot. Which made him laugh harder. I hugged my blanket closer to me and tried to hide my sudden embarrassment. 

"How endearing." A voice came from behind us. I gave a little yelp of surprise as a hand touched my blanketed shoulder gently. 

Vegeta smiled and stood up at leisure. "My Lord." He said respectfully and than sat back down. 

Freeza ignored him. "How do you feel?" He asked me, I blushed even more, and tried to act indifferent. No one had ever asked me how I felt before. 

_:Fine, thank you. . .: _I struggled to say after an extremely long pause. Freeza laughed and looked over at Vegeta. 

"You may leave now. I will speak with you of farther orders soon. Leave us." Freeza spoke, but the words were lower, nearly threatening. 

Vegeta stood and gave a sarcastic bow. "As you wish, my Lord." Than winked at me. 

_:You knew he was there the whole time, didn't you?!:_ I demanded, and Vegeta gave me a response just as he left the room. 

"Of course, I was facing the door remember? I watched him come in." Vegeta turned to see my face, than laughed and shut the door. 

Freeza didn't look pleased with Vegeta's response, he scowled and clenched his fists. "One of these days. . ." 

I blinked, feeling a little strange about his reaction. _:Are you alright? I wasn't offended by that, if you were curious.:_ I told him, Freeza turned to me quickly, his eyes gleamed with anger. For an instant, I was afraid he'd hit me again, so I quickly cowered away from him. 

"Why can't you speak?" He asked, his anger suddenly pointed at me instead of Vegeta. I flinched as I tried to respond fast enough. 

_:I. . .I don't know. . .:_ But before I could get more out, he raised his hand to me, I cowered down in fear. 

Something in my actions must have struck a nerve or I might have showed the right amount of submission, because he slowly lowered his hand to touch my face and his anger smoothed away. "Alright, when you try to speak, what happens?" He asked me. 

I carefully looked up at him and leaned against his hand a little. It felt so good to be comforted and touched that I didn't want him to stop. I opened my mouth again, to try, but once more, nothing came out. It was like trying to talk under water, only with no air to begin with. I looked up at him again and shrugged. _:Nothing will come out. Tried, it's like. . .I've no voice at all.:_ Freeza took a deep breath, I could tell he was trying to stay patient with me. 

He sighed and shook his head. "Since you've never been in the tank before, it's probably a side effect and will pass with time and some rest. If that fails, than we'll take other steps to discover the cause." He looked over at the bed and nodded. He reached over, and handed me a small glass, filled with a pale red liquid. "Drink this, you'll get dehydrated quickly if you don't drink often after being in there as long as you were." I eyed it suspiciously, but took it anyway. As I drank it and made a face, he spoke softly. "I suppose you should get started on that rest you need. I will return later to see how you're doing." I nodded and handed him the empty glass, than watched him go. He didn't look back, the Saiyans at the outside of the door closed it as he left. I sighed and shook my head.

_So much for thinking that my kind really cared for one another._ I thought sadly as I crawled into the bed and snuggled beneath the thick covers. Despite what the other Saiyans thought about me being an Ice Jin, I certainly didn't like being in cold conditions! Perhaps it was my pampered lifestyle as I was growing up in that lab, or maybe it was a preference of my kind, I still don't really know. All I do know was that it was cold, and I needed to get warmth from somewhere. But before I could give it much thought, the world spun beneath me and I felt myself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * *

Freeza walked down the hall, everyone he crossed paths with stayed clear from him, they knew from the way he walked he was very upset. His stride was long, his tail swayed in time with his stride, crooked in the stance of ready to be used as a lethal weapon in less than a second. His face was set in a determined generally anger set. All together, he looked fearsome. Had he cared at that moment, he would have been pleased by it. 

His destination was the little room where Vegeta awaited him. The Saiyan was suppose to have news of his father's whereabouts. He was not pleased to find that his father had left him behind when leaving for their home world. Normally, Freeza joined him, so that he might visit his mother's grave. But this sudden abandonment caused him to think twice about his father's true intentions. For a Ice Jin that had fathered a child to deny his son to visit his mother's grave while still in the mourning was a high offense. One that, if there were still a council as there once had been, would have been punishable by death if the child was truly insulted by it. And that Freeza truly was! 

He stopped in front of a set of smaller doors and walked in as the Saiyans quickly opened the door. Vegeta was standing looking out the huge space bay window, he turned around casually, but straightened instantly as he realized what mood Freeza had slipped into since they'd parted. "Lord Freeza, I assume she sleeps well?" Vegeta asked, Freeza responded, to Vegeta's amazement. 

"Yes, she sleeps well, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow." Vegeta's eyebrows raised.

"Do you actually _care_ for her? I thought you told me that you'd never care about anyone?" Vegeta said carefully, judging the other by his expression. 

Freeza gave Vegeta an odd look and smiled a little to himself. "If you thought I wouldn't care for her, why did you bring her to my attention? You could have set her free again." 

Vegeta looked at the other thoughtfully. "Well, she told me how long she'd been looking for one of her kind, and you and your father are the only ones I know of that are not on your 'home world', which she'd never find, and if I set her free, I'd be causing her to always wonder what it would be like to be around her own kind. Plus, I knew that you were lonely, you wouldn't kill another of your kind, especially not a female your own age, give or take some years. Not only that, are you not still in mourning? I doubt you'd break the rule about that as well, seeing as how you uphold all of the Ice Jin rules. Am I right, or am I wrong? That you do care for her?" Freeza smiled a little more and shook his head, most of his agitation disappearing as he leaned against the desk and looked out the large window. 

"Perceptive as always, Prince Vegeta. What would I do without you?" Freeza laughed a little, his tail flicking slightly, Vegeta watched him closely, making sure there were no sudden changes in his mood. "You're right. I do care for her. Whether it's because I'm lonely or I simply understand what being abandoned feels like, we'll see, in the meantime, what did you find out about my father?" It was Vegeta's turn to smile. 

Vegeta related the news and continued to carefully monitor the unpredictable tyrant. When he finished, he waited for the other to make a response. 

The Ice Jin thought for a moment, than smiled. . .

* * * * * * *

Freeza walked down the hallway back to the rooms where his little visitor slept. He still maintained the smile he'd gained on giving Vegeta his new mission. It hurt him badly to have given such a mission to a Saiyan, he'd have rather done it himself, or not at all, but the deed was already done. Vegeta was long gone. The smile slipped away, regret was already seeping into his heart, and doubt was edging into his mind. He took a deep breath and waved to the Saiyans away as they hurried to open the doors for him. The last thing Freeza wanted was to disturb his little guest's slumber. She needed all the rest she could get. The smile returned as he pushed the door open just enough to let himself in and than shut it softly behind him. His tail twitched with sudden excitement. 

_Never before have I ever seen one so young! I've been around my father and the older ones all my life, but never have I ever seen one my own age! There's no way I'm going to let her get away. _He thought as he walked carefully over to her. Her wings were limp and relaxed beneath her, he sat down carefully next to her and reached out a hand to touch her, but hesitated. _Why can't I do it?! She belongs to me! Why am I so careful not to hurt her!!? _He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure. After a few deep breaths, he opened them again and set his hand gently on her wing closest to him. 

She trembled beneath his touch, he stopped instantly and watched her. After a moment, he realized that she was in no real pain, so he went back to his caress, again, she had the same reaction. He smiled. He looked down at her with a hungry smile. "I have patience. Eventually, you will be mine." He whispered to her, her brow furrowed, but she did not wake. He smiled, more at ease now. "Well, it's good that my little present worked so well. You should sleep for another good three hours, so I'll not waste it." He said a little louder, knowing that she was deep within the drug induced sleep that she wouldn't hear an explosion even if were next to her! 

He watched in amusement as her tail twitched beside her, uncovered earlier when he was gone, probably due to either being warm or a dream, he wasn't sure nor cared to know. His hand reached over and touched it idly, she trembled again, he smiled and took a shaky breath. "I've waited my whole life to have another. . ." He said out loud, his breath fast and his voice shaky as he moved from her tail to the blankets covering the rest of her.


	3. messed up chapter, skip to next

Chapter Two: Unsteady Ground

  
  


It took me a while, but I finally began to get accustomed to Vegeta's mannerisms. I could tell when he was mad, when he was joking, when to laugh and when not too. After the first week, he began to take me outside of the tent, showing me around the camp, saying that it wasn't good for me to be cooped up like this. Or well, actually he had put himself as it not being good for, but I understood what he was saying when he took me with him. He sparred with me occasionally, helped me to grow a little stronger. Than took the pride to show me how powerful he was by using his powers to wipe out another town. 

We grew closer and closer, until eventually, we started to act like brother and sister. Most were unnerved at the way Vegeta was acting, but everyone stayed silent about it. When it was in the late hours of the night, and everyone was asleep, we'd talk. Or in the day, he'd take me to places where the others didn't know about and we'd spar until the two of us were exhausted. It was fun. I'd never had anyone to play with, and this was certainly exciting enough. I knew that if I played my cards right, Vegeta and I would be friends for life! 

After nearly the third week of my captivity, Vegeta came to me and explained that in the morning, I would be going to see Freeza. Suddenly fear boiled up in my stomach, I shook my head frantically. "No! You can't! I don't want to go! Can't I just stay here?" But Vegeta was already shaking his head. 

"No, as far as I can tell, you are as Ice Jin as they come. You deserve a chance to be with your kind. But don't worry, I intend on visiting you as often as I can. He doesn't have to power to stop me from that. Besides, I found you, and captured you. He owes me for that, and always will. You'll be fine." He reassured me in his agitated voice as we went back to the tent for supper. 

It took me a long time before I spoke again, but when I did, Vegeta knew exactly what I meant. "You promise?" I asked as I looked up from my tray. 

Vegeta looked directly in my eyes and nodded. "Yes. As often as I can." He repeated, than suddenly poked his fork at me. "You'd better eat up. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." I smiled and started to eat again, the rest of our meal was in silence. He never said it, but I think that he was actually sad to have me go also. We'd become so close that I felt like I was losing my family again. But with his promise, I held up. If he could be strong, than so could I!

Morning came too quickly. Vegeta awoke me early, I don't think he meant too, but he did. I opened my eyes to see the dark lightening up just slightly, and to see him staring at me. "It's dawn already?" I asked, he nodded. No words. I swallowed past the lump that started in my throat. Already, a gap was forming between us. 

"Better get ready, we're leaving before breakfast." His voice was hollow, no warmth, and none of the kindness he'd shown me in the past. He shoved a large bowl of warm water towards me and left the tent. 

I pursed my lips and quickly splashed myself off silently, getting rid of any dust or dirt that had accumulated overnight on the old cot. When I was finished, I simply pushed the bowl outside, and Vegeta came back in. He began to gather things and spoke roughly and sharply to another Saiyan that he barked into the tent. The Saiyan took what he pointed at and left. "We're leaving now?" I asked, he nodded, than snapped at me. 

"Of course! I'm not just _cleaning_ you know!" I flinched at his words, but saw that his eyes instantly reflected regret. I knew he was sorry for yelling at me, but he never said anything else. I knew he had his reputation to think of, so I let it be. 

Nearly three minutes after that, he pushed me into a small shuttle and told me to stay where he put me. I stayed, but felt my heart lurch as we took off and headed towards the huge Flagship that was just outside of the planet's orbit. My fingers dug so deeply into the arm rests that I literally scarred the metal and the covering permanently. My heart was beating so wildly that I couldn't stand it. 

Here, after over a quarter of a century searching, I was about to come face to face with another of my kind. My tail twitched in time with my rapid heartbeat. I could feel my wings itchy to fly away. I had to concentrate to keep them from becoming metal. Outside the ship, the hull groaned as it docked with the Flagship, there were bumps and jerks as it fumbled through the gateway. I held back my tears and put my shield of anger forward, I would not let this, this. . ._Freeza_ see me weak! 

Within moments, I was ushered from the little ship. I looked back once, to see Vegeta leaning against the door of the ship, he wasn't coming also. At that moment, I knew I was once more on my own. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and held my head up a little high. If I had to meet Freeza today, I would do so with the most dignity and strength that I contained. 

We stopped in front of a set of massive doors, I looked at them in sudden terror, but still held my ground. As the doors opened and I was pushed in, I felt my lungs tighten. I looked behind me, but my escort was already backing away quickly from the door. The voice seemed almost phantom as it echoed through the large room. "Leave us." 

After everyone started to leave, I felt myself nearing panic. I shook my head and planted my feet firm and stiffened my backbone. No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fear from me. I was still looking at the closed doors when I heard his voice again, this time closer. "So, you're the one that Vegeta caught." I spun around and saw the closest thing to myself as ever. Now I could see why they all thought I was an Ice Jin. He was looking me up and down, and from his expression, he was just as surprised to see me as I was him. "Where did you come from?" My mouth opened, but nothing came out, so I did the next best thing. 

_:Earth. Far away from here.:_ My mental voice was just as good, it was also easier to hide shock and emotion than verbal. 

Freeza nodded at me and walked closer, his tail curled in a sign that I knew to be agitation. I was now on that thin ice I had tried so hard to skate clear of. "Well, now your in my space. Where are you parents? You can't possibly be out here on your own." I could not respond to it, I only looked down. After what Dr. Carlin told me about being an orphan, and my parents probably being dead, I found it difficult to think of them. "I see. . ." He spoke softly, his tail swinging low. "You came here on your own than?" I could only nod, all of my confidence was failing, my strong will was dissolving beneath his gaze and his voice was making my dignity dissipate. "Alright than, what's your name?" Again, I could not answer. 

_:I don't have one. . .they didn't think it was right to name me, they didn't intend to keep me alive for that long. . .:_ I said before I could think better of it. That caught his attention. I could see it in his expression as well as his body language. 

"They? Someone had you and didn't intend to keep you alive? Explain!" I did my best to explain without giving away any precious details, and as I did I realized just how well built he was compared to me! He was physically strong. His muscles were toned and flexed as he moved, his tail was more coordinated than my own. After I finished, his composure had been regained. "Well, you'll not have to worry about that now. . ." He trailed off as he walked closer to me and began to walk behind me. I remembered what Vegeta told me, and stayed still, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. I could tell when he was behind me that he was looking at more than my wings, the feeling of his eyes on me sent a shiver down my spine. I jumped involuntarily as his tail brushed mine, I could tell it was not an accidental thing. His fingers brushed my wings, I forced them to lay down and not to become metal. "Impressive, I've never seen wings like this before. Than again, the only females I have seen had their wings removed at birth. This is quite remarkable." No one had ever touched my wings before, not even when I was little, the sensation was new and had odd results. I moved away from his hand. 

He laughed a little. "Why, do you find that remarkable?" I asked him, after finally regaining the control over my shock. 

He laughed a little, and ignored my question. "Well, you do talk. I was worried that no verbal voice was your only flaw, I'm glad that I was mistaken." His complete ignorance of my question was starting to annoy me considerably. 

I gritted by teeth and bit down my anger as I tried again. "Why did you find my wings remarkable?" I repeated. 

Freeza's hand slipped down from my wings and to my lower back where they ended. "Because, not only are they the first I'm seen, but their not weak." As if to explain, he ran his hand over my muscles in my back and shoulders. "My father once explained to me all about wings, the main problem was that they were so fragile for so long that they often caused more trouble than they were worth. But yours, the muscles are incredibly strong. He also told me that they had to be a certain strength before they'd be able to move more than just being folded. . ." As if to answer the question he was already about to ask, I lifted them up and turned to face him, the feathers shifted silently, the air through the ship suddenly felt warm and comforting as I unfurled my plumage. 

"I can fly." I answered flatly. Standing face to face, I was nearly a foot shorter than he, and could also tell just how much strong he was than I. I swallowed and held my head up a little more, there was no way I was going to let him rule me. Not after all those years being trapped with those _humans_. 

"Really? Well, that proves that you have built your wing muscles up to be quite strong." His smile as he looked at me caused me to get a cold chill down my spine again. It was really unnerving the way he looked at me, almost as if he was judging whether I was a true threat or not. He walked around me his hand touching my shoulder than going down to my back where my wings connected. He traced the muscles in silence, his fingers finding all of the tender points and brushing them with enough pressure to cause me to shiver. He laughed and leaned closer, I could feel his breath against my neck. "Well, I'll have to test that strength sometime, won't I?" He asked, I slowly lowered my wings to relax them again. Thankfully, he backed away from me. I used that to escape back a few more feet. 

And glad I did too. He smiled, I could barely see it from the position he was in, but what I did see told me that it was an evil smile. I gave a nearly silent gasp, and took a step back, but before I could retreat too far, I found myself suddenly on the ground, my face stinging fiercely. I got to my feet a little too slow.

As I got back up, I was struck for the second time in face, this time, I was able to see what hit me before I hit the ground. His tail, it swung at me with a deadly accuracy that proved how right I was at how much better he was at using it. This time though, I didn't try to get up right away, I rolled quickly out of reach of his tail, than quickly got to my feet. I faced him, one eye was already beginning to swell shut and my jaw hurt something fierce. "That was low. Very low." I growled at him as I crouched close to the ground, my wings flaring around me as I prepared for another attack. 

He stood tall and arrogant, a look of satisfaction on his face. His tail swung low and curved each swing to the side. "Hmm. Well, looks like you can't fight after all." His remark caused my tightly held back anger to boil. My eyes narrowed as I stood up a little more and braced myself. 

"Oh, well, if you want to fight." I said, a small smile creeping across my face, I brought my wings closer to me, bringing them close enough to nearly fold around me. Freeza looked a little upset that I seemed to be challenging _him_ but did not make a move of his own.

"You think you can fight me?" It was more a statement than question, but I took it as both. He took what I thought was his own stance and waited for my move. 

I widened my smile. I absolutely love fighting people who are completely arrogant of their own abilities. I allowed my wings to finally become metal and gathered my power through them. "I don't think, I know I can fight you." I stated, as my power level rose, I felt the pulse of electricity flow through my wings, soon, the charge began to show visibly. 

At the sight of that, his eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" He yelled, and quickly began gathering power of his own. I could feel his level rising and rose my own to surpass it. I almost smiled as I realized he could not feel my powers. He held his hands together and focused the energy there, just as I did with my wings, slowly it began to build there. I could tell that the way it was turning out, either one would win right away, or the ship would become trashed! I wanted to point this out to Freeza, but I didn't want to sound so sure of myself. I really didn't want to test his limits on my first day of meeting him. That wouldn't be wise.

As soon as I thought I had enough power in my wings to cause only temporary unconsciousness, I unfurled my wings a little and let it dance between them. Freeza looked a little impressed, but he looked more pissed than pleased at my display. Suddenly the old words of Dr. Carlin echoed through my head. _"The best way to make friends is to let them win if contested, never let them know what you can truly do until you know you can trust them. The best way to make an enemy is too beat him at his own game the first time out and show him what you can do."_ Her words caused my heart to nearly skip a beat. I knew it had been nearly four decades since she taught me everything, but I knew in that instant, I'd made an awful mistake. 

"Back down now, and we'll call it a draw." Freeza told me as he narrowed his eyes and held the energy at ready. His handling it with his hands, showed me of years of practice and expertise. 

I thought about his proposal, and tried to remember if Vegeta ever told me he was not good on his word. Nothing came to mind. But he was a tyrant. Could I trust him? I really had no choice. If I continued to fight him, I would make the only one of my kind I could find my enemy and prove myself an outcast. How long could I run from someone with his kind of power and resources? I only slipped his attention all this time because he was not looking for me and I had not really stayed around people. But would I stay as lucky if I were to run now? Probably not. Thinking this, I nodded and lowered my wings, letting the power I had gathered dissipate back into the air in which I called it. "Fine. Perhaps another day we can. . .play." I chose my words carefully, trying hard not to anger him. 

He nodded, than smiled again. "Yes, another day we can play. But for now, perhaps you should sleep." As he said that, he released the energy he had created and hurled it toward me on a course I could not dodge. His laugh was the last thing I heard before it hit me and darkness shrouded my conscious mind. . .

  
  


When I awoke next, it was hard to open my eyes. My body felt heavy and slow. My breathing was hampered, almost controlled. I opened my eyes and nearly panicked when I found myself in a. . .'tank'. I began to move, but saw Freeza standing just outside. His words I could not hear, but mentally, they echoed in my mind. _:Relax. You're fine. This is to help you recover. You have been unconscious for three days. I decided you were punished enough, and I had thought about what I could do with you. I have made up my mind, so I have brought you back.:_ His words sounded almost warm this time. Nothing like the first time we meet. They were cold and filled with callousness. There was no shiver when he spoke to me. 

My brow furrowed and I calmed a little bit down. _:Brought me. . .back?:_ I asked, looking at his eyes as he walked closer to the tank. 

He smiled. _:Believe me, I'll explain fully later. Right now, the best thing for you to do is rest. You have a while yet.: _He placed a hand on the tank, on impulse, I did the same with mine. Through the thick glass, I could feel his hand. He jerked his hand away as if burned, turned and swiftly walked away. As he walked away, I could almost swear that he was scowling. 

I looked down at my hand in confusion. I could feel his hand still, warm and soft, as if we had touched, yet, the glass from the tank had obviously been in the way of full contact. I closed my eyes and did as Freeza had told me to do. I allowed myself to rest and fall back into a dreamless sleep I'd awaken out of.

Only I wasn't so lucky as for it to be dreamless this time. I moved restlessly and slept fitfully until I finally managed to wake myself up. Once more, Freeza was standing before me. I blinked past my disorientation, he smiled at me and pushed a button on the control panel in front of the tank. The liquid rushed out and the small cords which were monitoring me pulled away, as the liquid drained, I slowly floated down to the floor. The air was bitterly cold against me, the needles in my arms suddenly felt heavy and grew nearly painful. My wings were heavy and throughly soaked through with liquid I had been in. My eyes burned as the cold air rushed to meet them. I blinked and shivered as I tried to find Freeza again, but wasn't able. 

From beside me, I felt a hand grab my arm and gently coax the needle out of the first one. I leaned back a little and tried to see how it was, but the hand released me and grabbed the other arm. I tried to turn my head fast enough to catch a view, but failed. My mouth worked, but nothing came out. "Shush. Don't try to rush it! Relax." A familiar voice comforted me as a towel briskly rubbed away most of the cold fluid sticking to me. 

I turned sluggishly and smiled. _:Vegeta!:_ I cried mentally, he smiled and wrapped a blanket around me quickly, my legs wobbled uneasily under me as he helped me stand. 

"Yeah, I told you I'd visit. I'm here to get new orders, so I'm just passing through. I'm glad to see that he's decided your worthy of his time. Had me worried for a time. Couldn't find you." He said, lower his voice even more. I smiled and leaned over to him for more support. He'd seemed to have gotten stronger since I last saw him. 

_:Why, why did he attack me? I didn't do anything to him.:_ I asked, looking up at him for an answer. 

Vegeta took a deep breath and did his best to explain. "Well, the only way I can put it is that you somehow proved that you were a threat. It was probably your wings or your power level, maybe just the fact that there was another out there like him, and as young as he. But he did decide to pardon you for whatever you did. Be grateful for that, you were in miserable shape. Lucky that he wanted you to live, other wise, you'd not be here with me today." His words struck something deep inside of me. The blast that had hit me was powerful, but was it strong enough to do that much damage? If so, what did I do that made his so angry, angry enough to kill?

I shook my head. We were nearing a pair of doors, like all in this ship, they were huge and intimidating. _:Where are we going?:_ A pair of Saiyan guards opened the doors quickly for Vegeta and we stepped inside. 

He remained quiet until he doors were shut. "These are your rooms." He explained to me as helped me to sit on a large chair. "Lord Freeza thought that he would be hospitable, and set aside these rooms for you. He doesn't normally do this sort of thing, feel special." Vegeta cautioned me as he sat down in a chair next to mine. 

_:How long are you here?:_ I asked him, he shrugged, looking me over carefully. 

"Until Lord Freeza decides to give me another mission, or tells me to get off his ship." The indifference made me laugh a little. He shrugged again and leaned back. "Probably a day or so, if he's going to give me a mission, but four if he's going to kick me off his ship." He explained when I remained silent. 

I nodded, and yawned. Vegeta smiled and shook his head, laughing a little to himself. _:What's so funny? Every time I yawn someone laughs and shakes their head!:_ I demanded, getting irritated by the lack of response. 

"You don't realize what you're doing, do you?" I shook my head, folding my arms in a pout. He laughed again. "Every time you yawn there's a little squeak at the end or a little sound that's like a young kitten. It's cute." He said, instantly I felt my skin grow hot. Which made him laugh harder. I hugged my blanket closer to me and tried to hide my sudden embarrassment. 

"How endearing." A voice came from behind us. I gave a little yelp of surprise as a hand touched my blanketed shoulder gently. 

Vegeta smiled and stood up at leisure. "My Lord." He said respectfully and than sat back down. 

Freeza ignored him. "How do you feel?" He asked me, I blushed even more, and tried to act indifferent. No one had ever asked me how I felt before. 

_:Fine, thank you. . .: _I struggled to say after an extremely long pause. Freeza laughed and looked over at Vegeta. 

"You may leave now. I will speak with you of farther orders soon. Leave us." Freeza spoke, but the words were lower, nearly threatening. 

Vegeta stood and gave a sarcastic bow. "As you wish, my Lord." Than winked at me. 

_:You knew he was there the whole time, didn't you?!:_ I demanded, and Vegeta gave me a response just as he left the room. 

"Of course, I was facing the door remember? I watched him come in." Vegeta turned to see my face, than laughed and shut the door. 

Freeza didn't look pleased with Vegeta's response, he scowled and clenched his fists. "One of these days. . ." 

I blinked, feeling a little strange about his reaction. _:Are you alright? I wasn't offended by that, if you were curious.:_ I told him, Freeza turned to me quickly, his eyes gleamed with anger. For an instant, I was afraid he'd hit me again, so I quickly cowered away from him. 

"Why can't you speak?" He asked, his anger suddenly pointed at me instead of Vegeta. I flinched as I tried to respond fast enough. 

_:I. . .I don't know. . .:_ But before I could get more out, he raised his hand to me, I cowered down in fear. 

Something in my actions must have struck a nerve or I might have showed the right amount of submission, because he slowly lowered his hand to touch my face and his anger smoothed away. "Alright, when you try to speak, what happens?" He asked me. 

I carefully looked up at him and leaned against his hand a little. It felt so good to be comforted and touched that I didn't want him to stop. I opened my mouth again, to try, but once more, nothing came out. It was like trying to talk under water, only with no air to begin with. I looked up at him again and shrugged. _:Nothing will come out. Tried, it's like. . .I've no voice at all.:_ Freeza took a deep breath, I could tell he was trying to stay patient with me. 

He sighed and shook his head. "Since you've never been in the tank before, it's probably a side effect and will pass with time and some rest. If that fails, than we'll take other steps to discover the cause." He looked over at the bed and nodded. He reached over, and handed me a small glass, filled with a pale red liquid. "Drink this, you'll get dehydrated quickly if you don't drink often after being in there as long as you were." I eyed it suspiciously, but took it anyway. As I drank it and made a face, he spoke softly. "I suppose you should get started on that rest you need. I will return later to see how you're doing." I nodded and handed him the empty glass, than watched him go. He didn't look back, the Saiyans at the outside of the door closed it as he left. I sighed and shook my head.

_So much for thinking that my kind really cared for one another._ I thought sadly as I crawled into the bed and snuggled beneath the thick covers. Despite what the other Saiyans thought about me being an Ice Jin, I certainly didn't like being in cold conditions! Perhaps it was my pampered lifestyle as I was growing up in that lab, or maybe it was a preference of my kind, I still don't really know. All I do know was that it was cold, and I needed to get warmth from somewhere. But before I could give it much thought, the world spun beneath me and I felt myself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * *

Freeza walked down the hall, everyone he crossed paths with stayed clear from him, they knew from the way he walked he was very upset. His stride was long, his tail swayed in time with his stride, crooked in the stance of ready to be used as a lethal weapon in less than a second. His face was set in a determined generally anger set. All together, he looked fearsome. Had he cared at that moment, he would have been pleased by it. 

His destination was the little room where Vegeta awaited him. The Saiyan was suppose to have news of his father's whereabouts. He was not pleased to find that his father had left him behind when leaving for their home world. Normally, Freeza joined him, so that he might visit his mother's grave. But this sudden abandonment caused him to think twice about his father's true intentions. For a Ice Jin that had fathered a child to deny his son to visit his mother's grave while still in the mourning was a high offense. One that, if there were still a council as there once had been, would have been punishable by death if the child was truly insulted by it. And that Freeza truly was! 

He stopped in front of a set of smaller doors and walked in as the Saiyans quickly opened the door. Vegeta was standing looking out the huge space bay window, he turned around casually, but straightened instantly as he realized what mood Freeza had slipped into since they'd parted. "Lord Freeza, I assume she sleeps well?" Vegeta asked, Freeza responded, to Vegeta's amazement. 

"Yes, she sleeps well, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow." Vegeta's eyebrows raised.

"Do you actually _care_ for her? I thought you told me that you'd never care about anyone?" Vegeta said carefully, judging the other by his expression. 

Freeza gave Vegeta an odd look and smiled a little to himself. "If you thought I wouldn't care for her, why did you bring her to my attention? You could have set her free again." 

Vegeta looked at the other thoughtfully. "Well, she told me how long she'd been looking for one of her kind, and you and your father are the only ones I know of that are not on your 'home world', which she'd never find, and if I set her free, I'd be causing her to always wonder what it would be like to be around her own kind. Plus, I knew that you were lonely, you wouldn't kill another of your kind, especially not a female your own age, give or take some years. Not only that, are you not still in mourning? I doubt you'd break the rule about that as well, seeing as how you uphold all of the Ice Jin rules. Am I right, or am I wrong? That you do care for her?" Freeza smiled a little more and shook his head, most of his agitation disappearing as he leaned against the desk and looked out the large window. 

"Perceptive as always, Prince Vegeta. What would I do without you?" Freeza laughed a little, his tail flicking slightly, Vegeta watched him closely, making sure there were no sudden changes in his mood. "You're right. I do care for her. Whether it's because I'm lonely or I simply understand what being abandoned feels like, we'll see, in the meantime, what did you find out about my father?" It was Vegeta's turn to smile. 

Vegeta related the news and continued to carefully monitor the unpredictable tyrant. When he finished, he waited for the other to make a response. 

The Ice Jin thought for a moment, than smiled. . .

* * * * * * *

Freeza walked down the hallway back to the rooms where his little visitor slept. He still maintained the smile he'd gained on giving Vegeta his new mission. It hurt him badly to have given such a mission to a Saiyan, he'd have rather done it himself, or not at all, but the deed was already done. Vegeta was long gone. The smile slipped away, regret was already seeping into his heart, and doubt was edging into his mind. He took a deep breath and waved to the Saiyans away as they hurried to open the doors for him. The last thing Freeza wanted was to disturb his little guest's slumber. She needed all the rest she could get. The smile returned as he pushed the door open just enough to let himself in and than shut it softly behind him. His tail twitched with sudden excitement. 

_Never before have I ever seen one so young! I've been around my father and the older ones all my life, but never have I ever seen one my own age! There's no way I'm going to let her get away. _He thought as he walked carefully over to her. Her wings were limp and relaxed beneath her, he sat down carefully next to her and reached out a hand to touch her, but hesitated. _Why can't I do it?! She belongs to me! Why am I so careful not to hurt her!!? _He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure. After a few deep breaths, he opened them again and set his hand gently on her wing closest to him. 

She trembled beneath his touch, he stopped instantly and watched her. After a moment, he realized that she was in no real pain, so he went back to his caress, again, she had the same reaction. He smiled. He looked down at her with a hungry smile. "I have patience. Eventually, you will be mine." He whispered to her, her brow furrowed, but she did not wake. He smiled, more at ease now. "Well, it's good that my little present worked so well. You should sleep for another good three hours, so I'll not waste it." He said a little louder, knowing that she was deep within the drug induced sleep that she wouldn't hear an explosion even if were next to her! 

He watched in amusement as her tail twitched beside her, uncovered earlier when he was gone, probably due to either being warm or a dream, he wasn't sure nor cared to know. His hand reached over and touched it idly, she trembled again, he smiled and took a shaky breath. "I've waited my whole life to have another. . ." He said out loud, his breath fast and his voice shaky as he moved from her tail to the blankets covering the rest of her.


	4. Unholy Ground

Chapter three: Unholy ground

  
  


From the depths of my sleep, I heard his voice, and felt his touch. Through all of my life, I have never had to worry or fear about anything that others had to worry about, however, I am not a stupid person. Dr. Carlin had told me all about what humans did. Including murder and rape. From the way she had described them to me, it sounded a lot like what Freeza was about to do. 

  
  


I struggled to get past the drowsiness, but it just wouldn't lift. It was like trying to swim with weights dragging me down. The more he talked the more I felt a desperate surge of instinctive fear that demanded I wake up. Finally, he spoke the words which caused my power to jolt me awake. "I've waited my whole life to have another. . ." I flipped my tail up as quickly as I could and wrapped it around his throat. 

  
  


Surprise filled his eyes as we locked eyes. "Than you'll have to wait longer. . .because I won't let you do that!" I said, my voice unsteady as I struggled to keep my hold on him. He wrapped his own tail about my waist and pulled tight. I yelped from the pain and tried to tighten mine more. 

  
  


"That's. . .impossible! You were suppose to sleep. . .for more than eight hours!" Freeza growled, his eerie red eyes looking upon me with an evil intent. I knew in that instant, that if I lost this match, I would _live_ to regret it. 

  
  


I managed to get up off of the bed and tried to pry his tail off of my waist, just as he was mine at his throat. "Nothing is impossible, besides, you didn't really think I was that weak, did you?" I gasped, Freeza smiled as my tail began to weaken around his throat. 

  
  


"Well, apparently you aren't as strong as you'd like to boast." He gloated to me, his hands unraveling my tail and smacking me hard in the face, tightening his tail even more as he lifted me in the air effortlessly. 

  
  


I have to admit, I was terrified. Never before in my entire life had anything like that had ever happened. I struggled wildly in his grip, but all I was doing was hurting myself even more and causing him to be more amused. "Let me go!" I knew the second that it came out that it was a mistake, but there was no taking it back. 

  
  


"Begging of mercy already? I thought you were strong! Perhaps you were mistaken in saying that you were." His careless attitude was starting to really piss me off, he acted as though this whole fight was only to amuse him rather than to actually fight. 

  
  


I closed my eyes against the sudden pain which was growing where his tail held me. "I'm. . .not. . .begging!" I growled through clenched teeth. He laughed and lifted me up a little more, his eyes gleamed wickedly as he looked up at me. "Last. . .chance!" I gasped as my hands went to where his tail held me firm. With absolutely no contact with the ground, the constriction around my waist was literally crushing me to death. 

  
  


Freeza continued to hold me up in the air, his twisted smile revealing to me just how much he was enjoying this. "I don't think so." He said as he tightened more and touched my stomach, just above his tail. "For one so small and lean, you are rather weak." Freeza remarked, I shuddered at his touch. 

  
  


I winced again in pain and brought my tail about, I had to fight back, or I was going to die at the hands of one of my own _kind!_ As my tail came up, Freeza laughed and struck me hard in the chest with his fist, a hollow wail escaped me as I struggled past the pain. "No, you're not even going to try to do that again. This is your lesson for disobedience. I will continue to give you this lesson until you learn that I am the one in charge here. Until you learn that, this lesson _will_ continue!" He told me viciously as he shook me with his tail. 

  
  


I ground my teeth together. This was not the way I wanted to die, not by the hands of someone that was nearly the same age as I. I locked eyes with him and felt my anger boil up to the surface, I felt my power rouse itself, I watched him closely, but he seemed oblivious to it. I have learned that the feel of power is only sweet when it is used in anger, and this time, my power was so sweet and warm, that I felt I would never let it go. I saw in his eyes, the sadist that he was and the fact that if I lost this fight, that wouldn't be the only thing I lost. "You'll get. . .tired. . . eventually." I managed to choke out as I glared down at him. 

  
  


His smile faded swiftly, but what remained froze my blood on the spot. "Oh no, you'll be dead before I ever get tired! And don't worry," He said softly, setting me down so that he could hold me close to him, his eyes afire with sudden hatred. "I'm not about to let you die." 

  
  


As he was busy talking, I used the opportunity to get my tail into position to strike, I wanted to be free of him soon! But before I could strike, he lifted me back into the air. I would have yelped, but there was no air to do so. "Shall we get on with the lesson?" Freeza asked me as he tightened his tail and pull his hand back. My vision was beginning to darken, but I could see enough to realize that the hand he had pulled back was holding an energy blast with my name on it! 

  
  


That was it, something inside of me snapped. My body convulsed as I needed air badly, and as I thrashed to get away, my tail swung up and struck him hard. He released me instantly and backed away. I gasped for breath and crawled away from him. As my vision cleared I noticed there was blood on both him and me. My blood came from my mouth as I coughed, his was from a wound on his side. I stood unsteadily and swung my tail up beside me, that was when I noticed it. 

  
  


My tail had changed just a little, there was literally a blade coming from it, plus two smaller ones from either side of my tail, three total. . .I looked back at Freeza, and tried to wipe the look of shock from my face. "I warned you!" I coughed as I loosened my wings and felt them instantly become metal. His eyes widened as he watched, than narrowed, he gritted his teeth together and growled low at me. 

  
  


"You _insolent _little bitch!" He hissed at me as he suddenly charged, I could not move fast enough to avoid impact, but I was fast enough to manage to flip him off of me and get back to my feet in time for his twin energy blasts. I spun twice to my left to avoid them and sent one of my own in response. Before I realized it, the two of us were in a completely energy typed distance fight. 

  
  


Freeza glared at the reluctant Ice Jin in front of him. _Why do I bother with her?! She's proving more trouble than she's really worth, I don't even know if she's old enough to be of any use to me! So why not just end this now?_ He asked himself as he summoned a powerful blast and flung it at her. The blast hit her hard enough to knock her through the wall and into the next room. Freeza stood and went to retrieve his now unconscious 'guest', but stood in shock of what he saw. 

She was climbing to her feet!! Rage filled him as he watched her turn to face him. "No! That's not possible." He muttered to himself as he watched her sway and face him. The look on her face promised him that the fight was not over yet. . .

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

I shook my head as I tried to steady myself. As I looked back up, I noticed that Freeza was looking at me in shock, from his expression, I gathered that I should not have recovered as well as I did. I looked up at him with such hatred that I nearly could have sworn that he gave just the smallest shiver. "Why?" I asked as I straightened myself up and away from the wall, my tail held itself at ready involuntarily. 

  
  


Freeza looked at me in momentary confusion. "What do you mean 'why'?" I looked at him in clear shock. 

  
  


He had just asked me why ask _why_?! This just agitated me even more. "Why?! What did I ever do to you? Every time I turn around, you are attacking me! I have searched for a very _very _long time to find my own kind, so you can't tell me that there are many of us. Why do you keep attacking me?! I'd hate to have to continue my search and to leave you!" I told him, my eyes watching his every move. I could not afford to misjudge him at this distance, if I was not careful, he could easily kill me or badly wound me as he had before. 

  
  


"There are not that few of us, besides, you are not completely Ice Jin, there's something different about you." He said, his eyes looking over me thoughtfully. "Besides, you are the only female my age I will ever encounter, I fully intend to use you." I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop. I knew that was what he had intended it to be, but to hear it from his own mouth was something I just wasn't prepared for! My mouth worked to say something, but nothing would come out. He smirked at me and stood his ground firmly. "I thought you already had that figured out, why do you seem so shocked? Don't you know that this is the whole purpose of a female's life? You're nothing but my slave and servant, and if I have my way, my personal body servant." Again, my mouth dropped, although I personally didn't think that it could have dropped much more than earlier, but it did! 

  
  


"Your. . .personal. . ._body servant?!!!_" I struggled to get past my sudden quick breaths. I brought my hands up to my chest, I felt that my heart would explode through my chest. Freeza laughed and relaxed a little more, folding his arms over his chest in amusement. "Why. . .of all the. . .stupid. . ." The more I tried to find a decent come back, the more I seemed to amuse him. 

  
  


"Does the idea not fit good with you?" He asked me with a smirk of satisfaction. 

  
  


My mouth worked for a moment before the sentence came out. "No, it does not go well with me! I am not your slave!!! I am here of my own choice!" I shouted back at him, but at the look in his eyes, I knew I was wrong. 

  
  


"Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you just try to leave! Let's see just how free you are to do as you please!" Freeza's conviction caused me to hesitate, and that was a bad move on my part. 

  
  


I spun on my feet and bolted down the hallway, I instantly heard the sound of Freeza hot on my trail. My sides burned and my body ached badly from the previous fight with Freeza and I wasn't sure just how much longer I could fight him next time. The hallway felt as though it spanned for nearly an eternity before I seen the bend, as I rushed away from Freeza's angry approach from close behind. What hurt the most was that Freeza was _laughing_ as he followed close behind. 

  
  


But due to the fight that we had earlier, I was tired and near exhausted, slowly, I was slowing down, and Freeza was catching up. My heart pounded as I struggled to maintain my speed, but inevitably, I slowed, and when I did, I would speed back up, always just feeling the reaching fingers of Freeza on my back as I went faster. 

  
  


Without warning, I suddenly pitched forward, my body hitting the ground a lot harder than I should have. I tried to yelp, but all the air escaped me. Suddenly, I felt breath on my neck, and a hard grip on my arms and body, pinning me. "Still think you are free?" His breath was hot against my neck. 

  
  


I squeezed my eyes shut, his weight was more than he looked, his tail wrapped firmly about my own, I felt violated and dirty. "I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked, I felt him laugh, it was something that made me start to cry. It was not something I did often, but I now knew what had caused Vegeta so much concern. My life had just taken a turn I never wanted it to. I took a shaky breath and began to cry harder. 

  
  


"No, you don't. . . ." He said shakily in my ear, his tail tightened around mine, I took in a deep breath and cried as loudly as I possibly could, before he took my breath away again. . .

  
  


I don't know how long he tortured me, or how long he hurt me, but I knew it was a long while, after he left me, I stayed, curled into a little ball, the pain was still a reminder of who was in control, but my own rage still boiled beneath my frightened exterior. Still, I cried, my anger and my pain were too much to bare, but Freeza found it amusing. 

  
  


"Ah, what's wrong?" Freeza asked from beside me, I never heard him enter, but he was very quiet when he wanted to be. His hand touched my shoulder and pushed me to where he could see my face. I only glared at him, but his smile made me flinch. "Still defiant? Well, I could have sworn that you would have learned by now! Do you need, perhaps, another lesson in obedience?" 

  
  


I shook my head and whimpered, trying to curl back up into a little ball. But he wouldn't let me. "You did stole what was rightfully mine!" I said softly, just beyond my tears. 

  
  


He laughed and traced a finger down my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "No, it was mine, just as you are. Do you understand now, what I said earlier? You are _mine_!" With the last one, his hand gripped my neck hard. I tried hard not to scream in agony, but it was very, _very_ difficult. 

  
  


"I understand!" I cried a little louder than I wanted, Freeza smiled wickedly and grabbed me hard by the throat and forced me to sit back up. I cried loudly and fought hard against him, but froze as his tail snaked its way around my own, I knew what he was going to do, the same as last time. I closed my eyes and gave a hollow wail as he pulled us tightly together. 

"Please, no." I whispered, but I knew better than to fight him now, I rested my chin against his shoulder and let the tears fall down in silence. 

  
  


Freeza wrapped a hand around my waist and moved his head so that his mouth was next to my ear. "Don't worry, the first time is always the worst. . ." My resolve slipped away, as I felt the scream I was holding slip away and escape from my throat like that of a banshee's! The world tipped and twirled out of control.

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

Freeza looked down at his prisoner with a smirk. She had a lot of spirit. He had to grant her that, he was sure that any other would have long since been broken, but she could take what he had to give. All of her spunk kept her from being crushed by his will. He closed his eyes as he remembered her, she satisfied a part of him that he had never been able to satisfy before. She was so sweet, and she always fought him. There was no doubt that she would never fail to fight him. A smile crept to his lips, his years of loneliness were long gone, his mother had been right. Just when things were going wrong, and his heart would hurt the most, he would find what he needed to carry on. And now, his mother's dream had come true. "Thank you, mother." He muttered as he looked down at her again. 

  
  


She was asleep now, she had been unconscious earlier, but now, she slept. The smile widened as he touched her face gently. She flinched, he froze. The smile slipped away. Even in her sleep, she should not have had that reaction. Sleep brought back good memories. _Unless she has none. _The thought gave him a jolt. He had good memories of when his mother was still alive, and when he was younger, his parents both took care of him. He had many bad memories also, but they were able to be calmed by good ones. Without them, his control wouldn't be as secure as it was. . .

  
  


He looked back down at her, than frowned more. _If only I knew what she was thinking. If I knew what had happened in the past, I'd better understand why she's so upset about being here with me. I'd like to have her in peace like my parents, when my mom was still alive, but I can't if she's always fighting like this!_ He thought, he clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. "There has to be a way!" He muttered to himself as he turned and stalked away. "I'll find a way!"

  
  


And so the routine went on for a better part of three months, each time, Freeza became more and more enraged that she had not yet produced him an heir. The more she did not conceive the more aggressive he became to her. On one such occasion, he continued to beat her for nearly nine hours straight; after which, he of course put her in the tank to heal off what he had done. 

  
  


She hovered there now, asleep and curled into a fetal position. He watched her with a semi-frown, he was still not happy with her. Each time he came to her, each time he offered to her something that would please her if she would only be his for one night. But each time she denied him! She threw his gifts back into his face and denied him rights to her. She dared to _deny _him! That _bitch_! He clenched his hands tighter into a fist, the Saiyans nearest him backed away just a little. The Ice Jin was not to be trifled with, especially of late. He had been trying unsuccessfully to mate with this new little one, but she obviously wasn't old enough to do so, or had denied him. All they knew was that Freeza was extremely agitated of late, and had caused four unfortunate deaths among the small Saiyan population on his Flag Ship. Because of that, most of the Saiyans were very wary of their Lord. 

  
  


Freeza reached out and touched the tank, again, the odd sensation of touching her flesh rippled through him, the little one inside the tank flinched away and made a move which suggested a whimper. _You had better fear me, I don't know why you have not conceived yet, but I know it is your fault and not mine. Perhaps you'll better understand your place once I get done with you. I will NOT tolerate such insolence!_ He thought angrily as he continued to watch her. She seemed to sense his thoughts, because she shivered and shrank away from him in the tank. A smile pulled to his lips. She was showing fear, and that was a good thing. 

  
  


From inside of her tank, her eyes opened slowly, she instantly locked her eyes onto Freeza. A look of such cold hatred passed between them that caused him to shiver involuntarily. The two Saiyans looked at each other and one smiled, the little Ice Jin might be younger than Freeza, but she was nearly too much for him to handle. "You're brave now, but when the time comes, you're always the same. You cry, you cry and whimper and cower. You are nothing but what I make you. Do you hear? You are _nothing_!! I am your life, _I_ am the reason you_ live_! Am I not? You traveled all this way for me, and yet you still deny me what I want. Not that it matters, I will take it whether you give it or not." Freeza told her, she shook her head and glared at him. 

  
  


_:You are not so tough. You might have strength, but you are no man. Your strength is nothing compared to mine, you only win because of your physical strength and your older than I. When I am older, I will leave you, I will disappear and you will never find me!:_ She promised him mentally, her voice loud enough and strong enough for all in the room to hear. Freeza cursed and slammed his hand down on a small blue button, instantly, the tank flickered with lights, she gave a silent scream of agony for nearly five minutes before he pushed the green button to stop the torture. She glared at him once more, but with less tenacity as before. 

  
  


"There now, you do remember who is boss, now don't you?" He mocked her, she reluctantly nodded and looked away from him, her tail curling back around her like an infant's. He nodded his head with approval. "Don't you forget that! I'd just _hate_ to have to remind you again." The smile he gave her explained to her that he had enjoyed punishing her. 

  
  


She looked out the huge window across the way and out at the stars. Suddenly she longed more than ever to be back on Earth with Dr. Carlin, however she would be dead by now. But so wouldn't the doctors! That thought gave her a flash of hope, if she could some how escape Freeza and go _back_ the way she came, she'd be able to return to the life she had always wanted. Freeza saw her looking longingly back out at the vast space and frowned deeply. Quickly he pressed the small blue button down. Instantly the pain returned, he glared at her and stalked out of the room, leaving her with her pain. _:Please! Freeza! Don't leave me like this!:_ She called frantically after him, but he did not heed her cries, he only kept walking away. She thrashed in the tank and gave the silent cry of agony, the Saiyans in the room to guard her winced in sympathy. They could not understand why he treated her with such savagery!

  
  


* * * * * * * *

For hours he left me like that, writhing in pain! When he would return, the look on his face was one of such evil twisted satisfaction that I felt I would be sick. It fascinated him to no end to see my suffering, and to make it all worse, I could not give him what he wanted. My body was not as old as his, we were probably several centuries apart in age, and that made up all of the difference! My only hope was that my some miracle, I would suddenly become with child, and I could escape his random acts of brutality and his forcing lust. But that just never happened. 

  
  


My body gave another jolt of agony as my torture continued, I struggled to think past the pain and to let my mind roam back into space, going over my tracks through the years, laying out a map in my mind of where Earth might be hiding in this void. However, I cared not for Earth, I only wanted a refuge away from Freeza and this ravenous pain! Again, another jolt, this one was more specific, I looked back up at the controls and saw Freeza again, his eyes locked viciously on my own. "You do me no good in there. I have need of you out here, you have healed enough to be of use." His bitter voice broke through to my mind like a knife. He'd worked himself up into a lust again, this was not going to be good, nor pretty. All I could do was hope for the best and try once more to escape him. 

  
  


But I knew, each time I fought him, my injuries became worse and worse. To lose every time meant that he was stronger than I, and to be defeated completely by that monster meant a lifetime of torment. That I could not take, and I knew that Freeza would not let me die. Even if I continued to be barren, he would not let go of me! Sometimes I thought that because of how brutal he was, he didn't really want a child, because how could any child possibly grow in conditions such as this abuse? I wish I could have told him that, but he never listened to me, only glared and abused me. I felt my body lowering closer to the bottom of the tank, my next session of abuse was approaching fast. Already, his tail swayed in anticipation, for ones as young as he and I, the tail was a huge threat to me, it mean pain and violation. 

  
  


As my feet touched the bottom and my body grew heavy again, I felt him remove the pain from my body and his fingers removing the patches which checked and attacked me. I closed my eyes and leaned against him while he did so. This was the only time I could feel secure and relax in his arms, even for only a moment. Freeza did something unexpected than, as I leaned back against him, he suddenly stopped, I could hear his heart from where I rested, it pounded wildly, but, than, his tail gently caressed my own. I flinched, but he didn't make any moves to hurt me farther, there was no painful violation of his lust. _:Wha. . .:_ I started, but his arms wrapping around my waist silenced any farther questions. I didn't want to ruin what ever gentle mood had just come upon him. 

  
  


He leaned in close and rested his head down on my head, taking deep breaths, inhaling my scent slowly. I could feel his heart slowing down, but not ceasing the hungry hammering. "Hmm. . .Touch. . ." Freeza nearly purred as he slowly ran a hand up from my stomach up my front, I winced in fear, but than took a shaky breath as I suddenly felt his tail tighten and loosen gently. He took a sudden deep breath and pulled me back against him. "I never imagined what it might be like to just. . .touch." His tail slid up mine, the contact without such harshness was. . . incredible! 

  
  


_:What. . .why the sudden. . .change?: _ I could not resist the risk of angering him if there was also the possibility of knowing what makes him so gentle.

  
  


He held me close and continued to caress me with tenderness. "As much as I enjoy feeling you writhe, I have always wondered what it would feel like with you not afraid." His words did take me by surprise, I figured that there was some ulterior motive to it, but there was not. 

  
  


_:And. . .are you satisfied with that yet?:_ I asked him, but he did not answer right away.

  
  


His response instead was to brush his finger tips over my flesh, causing me to shiver with a sudden rush to sensations. His breath tickled my ear as he remained calm and composed, it seemed to me that this was something he had planned long in the making for _this_ much control. And because of this _control_, I grew to trust this less and less, but loved it more and more, for it was my calm in the storm. "No. I think I have much to learn about how to treat another like me, I think I've approached this from the wrong angle. You're too frightened and I hurt you too much for anything to come of it." As he spoke, my mind reeled. He was suggesting that he would stop hurting me all together and allow me the peace and happiness my heart longed for. "And with your permission, I wish to show you of things that only your dreams have shown you." My mind spun with the possibilities he was implicating, did I want to hand myself over to this known monster, or was I willing to get love and faith another chance. "Which will it be?" 

  
  


I took a shaky breath as he continued this new torture on my senses and closed my eyes. The choice was simple. _:I will stand by you than.:_ If I said yes, than he would not harm me and it would give me the time I needed to escape. But on the other hand, if I said no, than he would continue to be vicious and probably either kill me or worse. I swallowed back my fear as I waited for his response. 

  
  


He smiled and gave me a light hug, the sensation felt really good, a small sound escaped me. Freeza laughed and looked down at me. "Did I just get you to purr?" I smiled and snuggled closer, hoping that this was the beginning of a new life for a while, until I could escape him. "I am glad of your choice, I'll not make you regret it." I nodded against him and put my smaller hands down on his hands. He rubbed my abdomen gingerly, than laughed a little to himself. "Soon, I hope that this little stomach will be swollen with our child. . .but I can wait a while longer, if I need to. I understand that you are younger than I." He said softly to him, I took a shaky breath as I recalled what this 'gentle' life would still include. 

  
  


"I hope so too, I'd like to be a mother." I told him, but inside, I felt differently. A child would indeed be nice, but I wanted to raise my child on Earth, or at least not on a space ship, where Freeza would be all the time. I did not want the father of my child to be some ruthless tyrant, like Freeza. But I knew that my options were not evident at all right now, Freeza wanted an heir, and one he would have, and in that, the father would most likely be Freeza. 

  
  


Freeza gently pulled away from me and stood, helping me to my feet with his hands and tail. The world swayed around me for a moment, I reached over and held onto him for a moment, than pulled away. "You don't seem to be very balanced right now, how do you feel?" 

  
  


I looked at him with a feeble smile, waved a little with my hand. _:I'm ok, I just feel really tired, that's all.:_ I told him as I looked once more longingly to the vast freedom of space. I suppose that everything has its price, especially freedom. 

He seemed to look me over critically than nodded, as if agreeing with me. "Yes, I'm sure you are tired, than rest, you have a big day ahead of you later today." As he said the words, I could already feel myself falling asleep, I was simply too tired to fight against the warmth of his body and the comfort he was giving me. 

  
  


When I awoke next, I found myself back in my bedchambers, my pains were mostly gone and all that remained was an emptiness which was my sealed fate. I sat up slowly, instantly pain whelmed up in my legs and lower back, before I could stop it, a quick yelp came to my lips. 

  
  


Within nana-seconds, Freeza was beside me, his concern was written on his face so plainly that the tears in my eyes were a mix of both shock and the sharp undulating pain growing in my lower back and legs, but creeping around into my abdomen. "Are you ok? What's wrong?!" Freeza asked sharply, his fingers suddenly probing where my hands went, he forced my hands away and probed. 

  
  


"I. . .I don't know. . .it. . .it just hurts! AH!!!" I yelped once more as he pressed a little on my abdomen. 

Freeza's already worried face broke out into a panic. "Oh shit!" He muttered, his emotions were raging havoc on my empathy, and the fact that I was in pain did not help at all. He looked about hurriedly and than grabbed a hold of my neck tightly. I let a yelp escape me as the world suddenly began to go dark and my pain vanished into the abysmal blackness. . .

  
  


Freeza looked down at his charge in panic, his worst possible fear had just taken place. He'd managed to make her hold an heir of his, but in his brutality, she was probably going to lose it. He picked her up and was relieved that she was not yet bleeding. There was still time. He raced down, holding her close to him as he went, the last thing he wanted was for her condition to worsen anymore than it already was. 


	5. Ice-jin halfling a. . .Super Saiyan?!?

Chapter four: Ice Jin Halfling a super Saiyan?!?

  
  


He sat nervously as he watched her float in the tank before him, the wires that were attached to her told him her conditions, but the three that were attached to her abdomen told him about the unborn. He clutched his head between his hands, it was his fault that she was in this distress, if he'd only checked her each time, than his unborn would not be so in danger of dying. He looked over at the monitor again and clicked on the screen, he never had the courage to do it before, he was afraid of what he'd find. 

But instead, he saw something a little amazing. A tiny baby, moving and kicking within her. He looked deeper at the monitor before him and looked at the baby. It was _very_ small, the shape was undeniable, the tail was plainly visible even at this young age. He could also see that this little one would have its mother's ears, the sight of the unborn made a sort of instinctive longing fill him. He suddenly couldn't wait until he could hold this little baby. But than the memory of the fact that this little one was in danger of dying. His heart leap into his throat, this was the first time he was really afraid. No, afraid wasn't the right word, he was _terrified_!

He got up after checking her vitals and the baby's one more time and went into his thinking room. It was the only room in the entire ship that did not have a huge doorway, that room was for him only, it was one his father never entered. The room was rather large and spacious, the outside wall was a view of space, a view of which now Freeza was admiring. Of all the worries he had, looking out into space was the one escape he had from all that. Especially now, it gave him room to think while he drifted along the emptiness with the ship he rode. 

It was nearly three hours later before he finally came out of his thoughts and looked back at the door. His thoughts returned quickly to that of his new guest and the unborn. She was very young, and yet she had conceived, but something else bothered him about the way the little unborn looked, there were differences he'd been turning over in his mind most of the time. He shook his head. He'd have to take a better look, the tank suppressed a great portion of the ultra sound's view, so that only the very basic details, but they were enough to decipher differences. 

He sighed and walked back to the door, pausing for a bare moment to settle his thoughts and calm himself down enough to be able to be gentle to the Saiyans that would be helping him work with his guest. 

Upon entering the room, he was greeted by a variety of things. The first, was the sound of voices as they relayed back and forth the results of each readout from the unconscious Ice Jin, the other was the sound of the alarms going off as the condition of the little Ice Jin decreased. Freeza instantly pulled one of the Saiyans aside and demanded and explanation. "Her heart is failing! We don't know if it is the stress of holding a child before she is ready, or if it is caused by an outside stimulus. We're trying to figure all this out right now." The Saiyan explained as he looked from Freeza and the most recent readout.

"I see, and when will you know the full. . .answer to this situation?" Freeza asked, reminding himself that it would take hours to attain new doctors, should he dispatch of these.

"Soon, Lord Freeza, soon." The Saiyan said as he gave a respectful bow and hurriedly went back to his work. Freeza took a deep breath and maneuvered around them all to stand in front of the tank, he wanted to see her and the child, but what he found was something of a little shock. There was a young Saiyan woman, heavy with child, standing in front of him, she refused to give her way. 

"My Lord, I must speak with you!" She insisted, Freeza tried to shove her away and dismiss her, but she grabbed a firm hold on his arm. "No, please. I must speak with you." She said with a little more insistence than before. He looked at her, and considered striking her hard to teach her obedience, but stopped instantly as he saw the concern in her eyes, mixed with the intense fear of him. 

"Fine." He said bitterly, making sure she was fully aware of how upset he was. She cringed slightly, but quickly began speaking. 

"It's the baby, there's something different about it. It is not full blood. . ." Freeza's temper flew, he could not stop the rage that sudden erupted from him like a supernova. She ducked as a sudden energy blast was flung towards her and quickly went on to try and calm her suddenly vicious Lord before he decided to tear apart the delicate female Ice Jin for being with another and not him. "You are the blood father, there is no other signs of paternal belonging but yours, it is her blood that is half. . ." At hearing this he calmed down a little and held a hand up to stop her. 

"Wait, she's a half-blood?! That's not possible! If it was possible for Ice Jin blood to be half than there would be more of my kind! There is no way that she can be only half! What is the other half?!" He demanded, she simply lifted the paper she was holding up for him to look at. 

"Saiyan. My Lord." She said as she swallowed back the sudden fear. 

Freeza clutched the papers tightly in his hand and closed his eyes. "She's part Saiyan? That's impossible, you ran the test wrong." His eyes opened and locked on the Saiyan woman. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high into the air by his tail. "You know the price for failure." A evil smile creeping onto his face. 

The Saiyan clutched her stomach and barely managed to choke out a reply. "It is not wrong! I ran it. . .six times!" She pointed at the paper again, and Freeza looked at it again quickly, still holding her in a death grip. "See?!" She gasped, her face very dark red, her breathing labored as she felt the slight movements of her baby growing stronger. 

Freeza growled, but released her carefully back to the ground. "This just _can't _be right! The DNA sample _had _to be contaminated!" His voice hinted at a little desperation as he looked over the paper again, trying hard to disagree with the hard proof in front of him. He crushed the paper again and stalked towards the intensive care ward where the young Ice Jin floated in her glass prison. 

As he entered, the Saiyans which were helping to oversee her scattered quickly as Freeza stormed in and pressed the release button on the tank, draining it. "My Lord, that's not such a good idea. . ." The woman tried to stop him, but he spun around so quickly with a back hand that it knocked her completely off her feet. 

"I will be the judge of what is in her best interests, not you!" He snapped as he glared over at her with such hatred that she instantly backed away, her hand going back to her stomach, as though to shield her unborn from certain death. 

"As you wish, my Lord." She muttered as she looked back up at the Saiyan closest to her. "He might as well kill her, she'll die if she doesn't get proper treatment." She spoke softly, so that Freeza would not hear. The other nodded in agreement as he pulled her roughly from the empty tank and into his arms, he jabbed a needle into her arm, extracting just enough blood to run the tests he needed, than barked an order at the closest Saiyan. 

"Tell me the instant that you get the results, than run it again, I want to know exactly how much of her blood is different and what her heritage is! Do you understand?!" He growled, the Saiyan nodded quickly and went instantly to work. Freeza glared at his hostage with a seething rage that caused all of those around him to pause in fear. _Why did you not tell me you were a half-blood?! _ He demanded of her silently, but she gave no reply. Only remained motionless and pale, her breath coming in shallow, labored heaves. _Did you not tell me to mock me? To make me think that you were one of my own kind?_ His thoughts became suddenly mellow as he remembered Vegeta telling him that she had little knowledge about her past, only of the lab which was her hell until she escaped. _Or perhaps you didn't know. . ._

His thoughts were interrupted as the Saiyan he'd put to work quickly showed him the paper of the results and explained what he'd found swiftly, before his Lord read it for himself. "The results are the same, she is half Ice Jin and half Saiyan. In fact, I might actually be able to identify her parents if I was given a little more time and access to records, on both parts of her heritage. . ." But he stopped as he realized the death glare he was getting from one of his fellow Saiyans. 

_:Are you insane?! If he finds out who the parents are he'll have them killed! If they're still alive, it's possible we might reunite her with one of the parents! So stay quiet!:_ The woman across from him, behind Freeza sent him telepathically. (Telepathic communication was one of the various gifts Saiyans had that they refused to tell anyone about, it was their one advantage, how they regrouped without the use of any sort of communications department or how they were constantly reinforced just when they needed it without ceasing the fight. Freeza and his father never discovered this mysterious gift due to the fact they did not know to look for it. All Saiyans were smart enough to leave it a secret.)

But to the relief of the two Saiyans, Freeza shook his head in a firm no. "There is no way I will give you access to the genetics of my people. Forget about it. I don't need her parents, they obviously didn't want her, so now she is mine!" He snapped, looking down at her with disgust. _Mine until I dispose of her for this horrible mix of blood._ He thought bitterly, no longer even wanting to have anything to do with her. Even the sleeping unborn within her would contain a fraction of the Saiyan blood, enough to be potent of Saiyan traits. That was what he did not want, and feared the most. He looked around at the Saiyans, than screamed as he looked back at the sleeping half-blood. "_A half blood!_" He snarled with such viciousness that they all knew she was as good as dead. Freeza glared down at her. "So, you're a bastard half-breed!" He snarled down at her, for a moment, he considered literally blasting her in half, but hesitated as she stirred. He didn't want to give her a quick death if she was going to be awake! He'd want her to suffer greatly. 

* * * * * * * * 

Slowly, I felt myself coming out of the blackness that had held me prisoner. For a moment, I thought that perhaps all of the past had only been a bad dream, I nearly expected to see the tent that had held me while I was with Vegeta. For some reason I had felt safe when he was around, he seemed to feel like an older brother and half of the time he had acted like one around me. 

The few female Saiyans that were present looked at each other with sudden sympathy. They had seen what Freeza was capable of when he was enraged, and that was an understatement right now. But it was too late for them to do anything about it now. I was waking up, my eyes held a different light as I opened them, almost at once I knew how angry Freeza was at me as I sat up and looked at him. "Freeza. . ." I began to speak, but his hand hit me so swiftly and with such force that it knocked me back a few feet, to the small crowd of Saiyans gathered in the room. 

"A _half-blood_!! You're a _HALF-BLOOD_!!! A crime that I should kill you for! Not only that, but now you have contaminated my child! He is no longer pure and has to be destroyed along with his mother!" Freeza's words drove straight into my heart. I cringed and scooted back farther from the fuming tyrant. 

"Please! I didn't know! I don't know what or who I am! Please, I meant no offense!" I begged as I scrambled to my feet, not willing to be an easy target for Freeza as he walked toward me.

"I don't care. Because of you, my child is useless!" He raged, whipping his tail out with such speed that I barely had time to block it with my own. "Oh, so now you are going to fight me?" He stated as he wrapped his tail around mine before I could get it away from his reach, I shook my head quickly and pulled back, nearly fully in the middle of the Saiyans that were gathered in the room to help with my healing and now to watch the fight. 

"No, please don't! Freeza please! I'm sorry!" I plead as he slowly pulled me back toward him, I was frightfully aware of how close he was to the one spot on my tail that would allow him to violate me once more, but with my struggling, that was far from his mind at the moment. 

"No, there is no forgiveness this time, I will finish what I started all those weeks ago. I am tired of having to constantly heal you, you are weak and worthless to me!" He said softly, a single tear fell down my cheek, his words hit me harder than ever before, because I realized, he was going to kill me. Or worse. Keep me alive for a very long time!

"No!" I whispered, closing my eyes, I willed myself to turn inside, so that I would not be effected by his words, but as I did this, a strange feeling crossed over me. I had felt it only once before, that was when I was very young, inside the lab. The feeling had been suppressed by all of the iron and other protective devices that the scientists had set up to protect themselves from me. Before, when I tried to touch it, I felt like I was changing. Like I was holding my stomach in and finally allowed myself to relax and release it, but the devices had not allowed me to do such a thing. But this time, I tried again, as Freeza steadily approached I relaxed and felt myself change slightly, like a weight was lifting off of me. 

When I opened my eyes, I noticed instantly that I had changed. The Saiyans around me backed away suddenly, as if I'd turned into a hideous monster, but Freeza suddenly went berserk! "NO!!!!!" He screamed as he suddenly lunged and slammed into me hard with his foot, kicking me several feet into the wall. I wailed in agony as he was on me instantly, his hands wrapped tightly about my throat. "I'm not going to kill you, no, I'm going to send you away. But I'll send you so far that you'll never reach any planet. Oh no, I'm going to send you out into space so that you'll eventually die from lack of air. Now that you've achieved this, you are limited to the amount of time you can spend in space! This discovery will be your destruction!" He screamed at me as he continued to hold me in a strangle hold while he lashed me and beat me throughly with his tail and legs. 

I screamed and gasped, writhing in pain and fear from his grasp. I was positively sure that I had lost my baby now, and probably my own life within a few minutes. No longer did I try to reason with him or even to speak actual words, the more I spoke, the more vicious he was. All the while, I still wasn't even sure what I had done to make him this angry. 

If I'd been able to see myself, I'd have known that I had managed to look nearly exactly like a Saiyan. With a few differences, of course, for instance, I still retained my tail and wings, leaving me without the normal Saiyan tail, which took away the threat of my changing under the moon like them. I would have liked what I had become, if I had seen it, but now, that incredible miracle of being was in danger at the hands of Freeza. 

I wasn't sure how long he continued to beat the shit out of me, but finally, it did end. He threw me into the wall across the hall, clean through the wall. I shook my head and sighed, for a whole moment, I considered giving up. But than something seemed to snap inside of me. This _monster_ wanted me to submit, and when I did, he seemed to want more and more out of me. This time, I thought, if he was going to kill me, than I would go down fighting. I'd fought my whole life after escaping the lab, and am a rather good fighter, it was just the shock of seeing another of my "kind" that had made me think that he was stronger. 

Now it didn't matter, I was going to die anyway, so I might as well go down fighting! I could hear him coming into the hallway, his smug laughter causing my rage to boil. Never in my entire life had I ever felt so much anger and rage at the same time! There was no holding it back like I had always done, this time I had to give it a release. And I knew exactly where I was going to focus it, there would be no mercy shown, just as he had refused to show her any. 

He was closer, but still, I did not move, I forced my body to stay perfectly still, I wanted him closer. As well as that I wanted to feel the rage that was literally drowning out everything else. Except him. I was all to aware of him. "Aw, you poor little halfling bitch. Have you given up the fight already? Are you already so beaten down?" He asked, his voice mocking me with that icy tone. 

He was close. Close enough to pounce! My muscles were drawn tight and strained against the restraint I was forcing myself to use. _That's right, walk right into my trap._ I had thought viciously, everything inside of me was snapping, I couldn't take the pressure any longer. I attacked. 

It was so swift and unexpected that Freeza actually was knocked to the ground. The rage that had built inside me all these long years of being rejected were too much, and with Freeza constantly at me, it wasn't any better. I screamed and let my power go, the barrier that I had carefully constructed when I was young was torn apart like tissue paper before the wrath of my power, my rage! All those years of restraint broke away in a heart beat, and it felt so good! Freeza was struggling to get a little room to maneuver in, but I refused to give ground. His eyes reflected a deep hatred for me, I no longer felt any such belonging to him. I would never belong to anyone like him! Not with a heart so cold as to murder his own unborn child just because it was going to be mixed blooded! 

Even the thought of losing my child, my rage grew. But what really caught my anger, was the look in Freeza's eyes when he had hurt me so many time before. He had enjoyed it. Reveled in the pleasures of seeing me suffer! I'm not sure exactly what pushed me completely over the edge, but I managed to go farther than I had ever pushed my rage before. This time, when I released it on Freeza, I felt a subtle change, just like when I un-shifted, I felt a difference that was not there before, only this time, the difference was bliss! 

So wrapped up was I in the sudden way my power wrapped its way around me, that I actually backed away from Freeza to 'catch my breath'. I couldn't help it. My power was running like quicksilver through my veins, a warmth was spreading through me, as though someone had wrapped a warm blanket around me and was holding me through the darkest and coldest of nights. 

As the feelings grew, I suddenly became aware that Freeza was speaking, his eyes were fuming with seething fury just begging to be released. His body taunt and straining. "No! It isn't possible! You're a _female_! _Females are not capable of this_!!!!" He screamed as he attacked. 

It took me a long time to realize what he meant, but all I did know at that time was that our fight had just became more intense. I had only a split second to react to the lightning blur that was Freeza, as he slammed into me with a speed I didn't think existed! Even with my feet dug in and my body braced for impact, we still went down. But his fury didn't stop there, on impact, he began hitting me with as much brutality as he could possibly muster. His punches were harder, and this was the moment I knew, the fight was til the end. I had pushed this tyrant too far, now he was either going to kill me or die himself in this fight, there would be no in between! 

My own anger grew with each punch and hit, but my body was wearing down, I knew that if I didn't find a way to get him off of me soon that I would not be able to fight like this for much longer. But my experience in fighting was long distance, I didn't have the muscle mass to fight in hand-to-hand combat like this. The fight was all in vain the second he slammed into me. I knew this all too well. But still, I fought against him for all I was worth, I knew that I would not allow myself to be killed, even if it meant killing myself, I would win this fight! 

"Aw, I see that you aren't that good at fighting after all, it's a shame, I really enjoyed playing with you, but now it's time to end all this and be rid of you!" Freeza told me suddenly as he broke away, my face must have paled, because the world around me swam with fear. 

_Playing with me?! He was only PLAYING?_ My thoughts were rampant, my heart racing, my power surging faster than before. Now was the only chance I was going to have at beating him! While he wasn't physically touching me, I gathered energy as fast as I could, and released it at him, but he lunged at me, dodged it, and slammed into me once more, but this time, I didn't fall. He grabbed a tight hold of me with his tail and lifted me into the air, just like before, his tail began to constrict, only this time, he kicked, punched, and hit me in every possible place to beat the life out of me. 

I am sad to say that I was not as successful as I would have liked to be. I seriously lacked the strength to fight him, the last thing I seen before my world was consumed by a merciful blackness was Freeza's fist coming straight to my temple. 

* * * * * * *

Freeza glared down at the unconscious half Saiyan before him, he gave her an extra tight squeeze of his tail to show her that he meant no mercy. A smile crept to his face as he heard a dull pop come from one of her ribs, he knew that when she awoke, the pain would begin to be immense. 

He looked down the hall where a few of his loyal minions looked anxiously on as the fight had reached boiling point. "Take her to a pod and eject her where she will never again see another living soul before her air runs out. I want her to die a slow death, just like my mother. . ." Freeza's last was so quiet that none of them heard it, but the orders were understood. Swiftly, they picked her up and took her down towards the docking bay where the pods were kept. 

His tail swished angrily as he watched them drag her away, a thin line of blood trailing them from the various wounds he had left on her, including a very damaging hit to the temple. Freeza smiled as she disappeared from sight and went to retreat to his thinking room, where he might forget about the troublesome half-blood. 

  
  


Meanwhile, the minions left the half Saiyan in the care of the Saiyans there, what they didn't know was that the Saiyans had begun liking their new charge. So just before they prepped a pod for launch, they sneaked her into a rejuv-tank, so that she might stand a chance, should she land on a half hospitable planet. But there was so little air, in what Freeza wanted to send her in, in order for her to survive, they would have to trigger a hibernated state. But with her having Ice Jin blood, there was no way of knowing if she would completely regress back into an infant form if she was out there too long. There wasn't much else to do, it was all just a calculated risk. It was either place her into a deep sleep that would enable her to live much longer, or allow her to stay awake and cause her to die of hunger and lack of air within days. 

It was something that none of the Saiyans wanted to see, it was rare that anyone had the power to fight Freeza, so far the only people who dared to openly hate Freeza were King Vegeta and his son, Prince Vegeta. With the potential that this little half-blood would survive and come back to destroy him, the Saiyans, which even now hurried to send her on her way, would have risked death to save her now. 

As she was gently placed in the small pod, one of the Saiyans placed a small mask over her mouth and nose, giving her a soft dose of a gas that would allow her to drift into a very deep sleep. One that, they hoped, would assist her Ice-Jin half to slip into a regressive state that would allow her to live without food or much air. "Good luck, little one." A female Saiyan whispered softly as she closed the pod and looked to the others. 

"We're doing the right thing, you know. If we tried to keep her on the flagship, or even to put her on Vegeta, than you know that Lord Freeza or his father would discover her. Than they would kill her themselves. It's best that we simply plot her a safe course and hope that the planet we picked is as developed as we think it is. With her in the hibernating state, she'll have enough air for at least half a century, and with her Ice Jin blood, she might even revert to a baby again so that she'll require less air and food to support her body." The other Saiyan said softly, patting the female on the shoulder. "Elena, we did the right thing." 

Elena nodded and pressed the button to put the pod into the launcher. "I know, but I still feel that I could do more, before I send her off. She'll be all alone. Ice Jin can't survive without someone to care for them when they are young. If she reverts, it will be death for sure if she doesn't have someone to care for her." The other nodded, but shook his head. 

"Let her go. Lord Freeza will be watching for that pod, you have to let her go. Give her at least a little chance." Elena nodded and pressed the launch button, an unshed tear for the child as they watched the trail of the pod race off towards the uncertain destination. 

Freeza was waiting for nearly three hours for the sight of the disappearing pod. As soon as he watched it jet away from the flagship, a wave of both regret and relief waved over him. He was sorry to see her go, she was the only Ice Jin female even near his age, but he was glad also, since she had proved to be a little too powerful, especially since she had joined the distinct few Saiyans that were able to reach higher levels of their potential. 

He sighed and slouched down into his chair, he lifted the bottled once more to his lips as he took a deep drink and closed his eyes. The problem had finally been handled. . .


	6. Vegeta has a sister?!

Chapter five: Vegeta has a sister?!

  
  


The pod looked so small and seemed to disappear so fast, that the surfers thought for sure that it was only a little meteorite burning up in the atmosphere, after all, there was suppose to be a meteor shower in a few nights, no reason they won't start early, right? As the pod entered the atmosphere, the fire around it licked and played at the side protectors, the heat shield was holding out fairly well, seeing as how on the way it had to go through two stars, one which was a super giant. The heat shield normally wouldn't have even looked scorched, but since its resistence was lowered by the stars, now it looked charred. 

The pod and its precious cargo continued down on a crash course to earth, all the while, it's cargo slept peacefully. Inside, curled up in the small blanket she always wore around her waist, the half-Saiyan clenched her little fists. During the journey, her hibernation triggered her to regress a little more than a few years, she was nearly back to infancy, probably would be if she had been given another month or so in deep space, but upon penetrating the atmosphere, the pod registered that there was not only breathable air to match the inside of the pod, but also recognized life forms that would suit to help support her after it had landed. She gave a small moan of discomfort as the temperature went up from the outside heat, and rolled to the side, the pod made quick adjustments to suit her comfort and to keep her asleep. She cooed softly and went back into her deep slumber. 

The pod used a propulsion engine to quickly steer away from a huge oncoming mountain and made a quick survey of where to land. Unfortunately, the thunderstorm which had been raging since it entered the mountains had other plans for it. A quick bolt of lightning hit the pod head on, with no heat shield to protect it, the electricity flared out throughout the mainframe and took out the navigation computer. As the engines stopped and the pod began to drop, the only thing it could do was spit out a fresh mass of the sleep inducing oxygen and pull out the parachute. 

Although these two did little to stop the crash. The parachute opened nearly three seconds too late, and only slightly slowed the decent. As the pod slammed down into the earth, the little half-Saiyan was jarred enough to open her sleepy eyes and than drift back to sleep. Just three miles behind, the storm slowly crept toward her, since the parachute forced them a little ahead of the storm. The sleeping child knew nothing of her peril, she knew only of a glimpse of a bad dream and than back to her peaceful sleep. 

Outside the storm raged closer, the lightning flashed in sync with the crashing of the thunder as the wind picked up. The storm had arrived. There was little plant life around the pod so there was very little shelter from the storm. The rain was light at first, hitting the cracked and broken glass shield gently, but as the wind picked up and the thunder became louder, the rain too, began to come down in sheets! 

The full wrath of the storm was just too much for the sweetened oxygen to keep the little half-Saiyan asleep. She woke from the sudden presence of wetness and the loud crashes of thunder. Terrified of what she had just awoken to and confused as to what was happening, she clenched her little paw-like fists and began to cry, it was small and shaky at first, but as the lightning grew more intense and the thunder more vicious, her cry became a wail of desperation. 

The lightning and the darkness that fell in quick procession was too much for her little eyes, she was not co-ordinated for such contrasts. With all of her might, she took in a deep breath and screamed; her little lungs thought they would burst from the strength and volume of the cry, it was enough to bring her the help she so desperately needed. 

From a distance, the sound of a motor was heard, at first, it blended in nearly perfectly with the sound of the rain and thunder. But after a minute, the motor was louder, and with this new sound, the little half-Saiyan was even more scared. Her terrified wailing brought the vehicle closer to her. In fear of what this new threat was, the little baby quickly curled herself into a small ball and wrapped her wings around herself. Sensing her fear, the wings instantly became metal and hardened, forming a small cocoon around her. 

Meanwhile, in the vehicle, the driver steered carefully through the heavy rain and darkness searching for the 'energy source' that had caught everyone's attention. "It's gotta be around here somewhere! This is where I saw it land!" The woman said in a huff. 

The man that was sitting beside her crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I don't see what the big deal is. We all know that we are the last of the Saiyans, and that it was probably nothing to worry about. We should let it come to us instead of trying to find it!" His voice was rough and tinged with aggravation, his face set in what seemed to be a continuous frown. 

"Vegeta! Please! You felt it too, if you didn't want to come along, than you shouldn't have. You volunteered for this! You said that it felt familiar, but Goku also said that it felt a little like Freeza, won't you like to know what it really was?" The woman asked, her eyes focused and intent on Vegeta. 

He scowled at her for a moment, than huffed and looked back out the window. "The only reason I went out on this '_expedition_' of yours was to make sure you didn't mess anything up." He growled heartlessly as he let his gaze sweep around the area. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on a small object just a few yards ahead of them and a little off the dirt trail. "Stop the car." He said so suddenly that the woman just looked over at him in confusion.

"Why, what's wrong?" The woman asked him, still going slow, nearly on top of the broken pod now. 

"I _said: STOP THE CAR_!!! So stop WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled as he looked about anxiously for the object that he saw. The woman put on the brakes, and looked at Vegeta oddly. 

"Why?" But it was too late, he was already out of the car and outside. The woman gave him a sour look and squinted against the rage of the rain to see what he was looking for. She opened her door and yelled out into the storm. "What's going on? VEGETA! Would you _answer_ me?!!" She demanded, than squinted again, he was bent down and doing something, she sighed. "Oh man! I was hoping I didn't have to get wet!" She muttered as she turned the high beams on and jumped out of the car. "What's going on. . .?" But she stopped as she saw what he was bent over. It was a very beaten and broken. . .pod?! 

"Don't just stand there! Help me, WOMAN!!!" He shouted over the sound of the storm. She ran over and gasped at what she saw. Vegeta was bent over the shape of a baby, trying to shield it from the rain. She hurriedly took off her coat and handed it to Vegeta, he quickly placed it over top of the baby and started to work on the broken pod. 

"Wow!! Is this like the pods that you and Goku used? If so, why did they put such a little baby in it?" Vegeta didn't answer her, he just continued to try and pry the pieces away from the hatch, he desperately needed to get her out of the pod. This rain would give her a deathly cold if she stayed much longer. Seeing as how he had no idea how long she'd actually been exposed to the storm. 

"Please!" He said softly enough that the other didn't hear him, he closed his eyes and used all of his strength to pry the huge twisted pieces of ruin away from the hatch's escape. He could lift her through the glass of the pod's shield, but he could see that she was very delicate and didn't want to risk hurting her. Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes, and hearing her muffled protests, he managed to get the hatch to release. There was a soft hiss as it lifted and Vegeta had the little baby out and back in the car before the woman could say anything more. 

She blinked and raced back into the car herself, shaking off the cold. "Is it alright?" The woman asked, but Vegeta gave her a stern look. 

"Not 'it'. 'She'! She's going to be better as soon as we get her into a warm dry place where she can recover. She's terrified and you're appearance isn't helping her!" Vegeta glared at the other, she grimaced back and drove quickly back toward capsule corp. 

  
  


It was a long drive back, and the whole way, Vegeta kept the coat closed and tight against him, for a while, she could hear the baby's muffled and weak cries, but now, they were soft sniffles and gentle coos. She sighed and focused back on the road. She was more than relieved when they drove out of the storm and into her drive way. A little boy played with his friend in the yard, dueling or practicing no doubt. The woman rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Hey! Gohan! Krillin!" They stopped and turned, the boy, Gohan, waved and ran up to the car. 

"Bulma! Did you find it?" He asked, his father walked up to them. 

"Yeah, what was it?" Krillin asked, looking inside the car. Vegeta held the baby close to him, and glared at Krillin. "Is that it?" He asked, Vegeta growled and shifted the little baby, she peeked out of the coat and blinked at Krillin. "Wow! It's a baby!" 

Vegeta growled a remark and got out of the car. Bulma rolled her window back up and continued on her way to park the car. She noted to herself that Vegeta had not yet let go of that little girl, he kept holding her tight as though someone might try to take her away. It just didn't seem very like him to be like that, she was a little worried. "Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she walked out of the car garage and toward the scowling Saiyan. 

"What is it now, woman?" He asked, she folded her arms and glared at him. 

"I have a name, you know. And I know you know my name!" She remarked back, but huffed and continued, knowing it was a futile battle she was trying to wage against him. "I just want to know something." She softened her tone and looked down at the little bundle he still had a tight grip on. Vegeta looked down and nodded for her to follow him before he walked away. 

He walked into the house, straight to the den before closing the door behind Bulma. "What." He said with a pointed look. 

"Well, I've never seen you like this. I just want to know what's going on with you? Ever since that pod came through the atmosphere, you've been acting really weird. Besides, I'd also like to look at the baby, you know, make sure she's alright and feed her? She's probably very hungry." 

Vegeta scowled again, but sighed and opened up the coat a little for the small half-Saiyan's head to be revealed. She looked up at Vegeta and smiled, it was a very tense moment, however as Bulma leaned in too close and started talking with the little baby. "Don't scare her!" He demanded as he turned away from Bulma and walked farther away from her. The baby made a small sound of protest and Vegeta gave a small laugh. 

Bulma looked at them again, through newer eyes. The laugh he had made was not evil or vicious. It was a very fatherly laugh. _He's taking care of the baby. _She thought with a start. She's always thought that he was nothing more than a heartless warrior that had grown bored with his current lifestyle and hungered for more battles. But now, she had to stop and look harder. "She's so sweet. Can I hold her?" Bulma tried, but he didn't seem to hear her. She moved in closer, but he just moved away. 

Finally, after a long pause after Bulma's question, he answered her. "She doesn't want you. She's looking for her family. She's a very special little baby, Bulma." Vegeta told her gently, Bulma jumped at his sudden tone and casual kindness like Goku or one of the others would have for her. 

"Oh?" She asked, sitting down beside him. "Why's that? She looks normal enough for me." 

Vegeta laughed again and looked over at her. "I know this little baby, I recognized her from the start. I remember her from a long time ago, but back then I wasn't sure and had to ask my father, by then, she was already gone." There was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Bulma resist the urge to touch him in comfort. But before she could say anything, he suddenly moved her fully out of the coat. 

"Aw! She's so cute!" Bulma said after a short silence. The little baby girl had two very large feather wings (large for such a small baby, but they were probably nearly two feet in length each), she was very white but not pale, and . . .to Bulma's surprise! She had a long white tail that ended at nearly four and a half foot length! Her eyes were deep and endless, she looked at Vegeta with such relief that Bulma thought about just leaving them alone. "But what makes her so special? She looks normal to me, for. . .whatever she is." 

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and than down at the baby girl. "There is no one else out there like her. The closest things to her are myself and Freeza." He said softly, smiling at her as she started to explore the room with her eyes, her little tail swishing mischievously. 

"Freeza?!! What does she have in common with him?! Are they related?!!!?" Bulma demanded, her eyes wide, looking at the baby again. 

Vegeta shook his head and looked at Bulma, she wasn't looking at him. "No, she's a half breed between Saiyan and Ice Jin." Bulma looked up sharply. 

"How's that possible!? There's no genetic possible way for that to happen!!!" She exclaimed, her voice raising a little too high, because the little girl started to cry loudly, Vegeta quickly glared at Bulma and quickly soothed the crying baby. 

"It isn't possible, but somehow, it happened, m. . .her father was Saiyan and her mother was Ice Jin, it would figure that the forbidden love would create something just equally forbidden. She's the only half-blood there is like her, and she's probably very lonely. But since she is so young now, she needs to be loved all she can, or she'll end up dying like any other Ice Jin baby that is not cared for." Vegeta said, he was still flushed nearly dark red from the mistake about her heritage. He mentally cursed himself and looked over at Bulma. 

She was wearing her speculative look. "Wait. What was that quick fix when you said _her_ father? You were about to say something else, weren't you? You can tell me, I won't tell any one unless you want me to." He looked into her eyes and for a whole moment, she saw something inside break down and saw the sadness and hope that was inside his eyes. 

"Fine. Come with me." He said as he went from the den toward the little side room where Bulma had made his room. She followed him and as she entered his room, she saw him rummaging through his dresser, as though searching for something. She shut the door softly behind her and walked over. He turned to her with a small box in hand. He held it up and pointed toward the bed. "Sit and look at these, they were taken when I was still very young and still lived under my father's supervision." Bulma opened the box as she sat down and looked through it. 

It was filled with little framed pictures, only the frames had buttons on the side. They were like little video pictures. The first one was of King Vegeta holding a bundle and little Vegeta looking up at him curiously. The next was of the little baby sitting up with little Vegeta on the floor, she was looking up at King Vegeta with a mischievous smile, her tail gently crooked around his ankle, little Vegeta reaching out to warn his father. She nearly laughed at that one, there were several more with the three of them in it, or just little Vegeta and the little baby. Bulma looked back up at Vegeta. "These look just like her! Is she your sister's baby than?" She asked, but Vegeta smiled and shook his head, grabbing the photo with her on the floor and the tail crooked around King Vegeta's ankle. 

"No, she's my half-sister." He pressed a few buttons on the picture and handed it back to Bulma. 

"Your sister?! Wow. . .what? What's this?" She asked as she looked at the picture. He motioned for her to watch and shushed her quickly. 

Begin Photo-flash Video

"Dada!!!!!" The little half-Saiyan yelled up at King Vegeta as she bounced down at his feet. Prince Vegeta looked up at his father and tried to get his attention. 

King Vegeta looked down at his son and daughter, but just smiled. "Yes, that's a good girl, just keep playing with your brother." He said as he smiled down at Prince Vegeta. 

The little half-Saiyan gave a huge frown and huffed, Prince Vegeta tried once more to give a warning to his father, but it was too late, her long tail crooked around his ankle tightened and pulled the tall huge Saiyan King off of his feet and down level with his daughter. His look was so shocked and surprised that the little half-Saiyan started into a fit of giggles. "Dada!!! _Tiyra_!!!!" She threw herself into her father's arms. 

"I tried to warn you, father. I tried." Prince Vegeta said with a sigh. His father laughed and hugged them both.

End Photo-flash Video

Bulma laughed as she watched it, Vegeta was smiling also. "So, earlier when you said that her mother was Ice Jin and her father was Saiyan, you were talking about your father weren't you?" She asked, he nodded and she gave a little pause to think a little more. "Hmm, than why did your father and you have her? I mean, where was her mother? Did she die or something?" Bulma asked, but Vegeta shook his head. 

"No, she probably still lives. All I really know is what my father told me. But it's too long of a story to bother you with." Bulma blinked in surprise. Vegeta didn't say '_to long of a story to bother with_', he had said '_to bother _you_ with_'!!! 

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly at Vegeta. "No, it's ok, I think I want to hear this story." Vegeta gave her a skeptic look, so she continued. "Well, she's obviously here now, and I think that if someone like her mother was to come looking for her, than I'd better know the story behind why." 

Vegeta gave the baby girl a sad look and sighed. "Her mother isn't going to come looking for her, so you don't need to worry about that." Bulma looked confused so he fidgeted a little to find a good beginning point. "Alright, listen, this is how it happened, or how my father told me, and I know he won't lie. It all started during the peace time between the Saiyans and the Ice Jin, back then, there were more of both. My father was the King of planet Vegeta, he was visiting the Ice Jin Home World as the Ambassador of the Saiyans when he met her. . ."

Flashback

  
  


King Vegeta smiled as he looked up at the massive Embassy, inside were nearly five hundred inter-galactic Ambassadors, and finally, the Saiyan race was joining them. He sighed and brushed his hair away from his face, the wind was not very strong, but it was enough to be bothersome. With great courage and strength, he gathered himself back together from the beauty of the Embassy to enter its great hall. 

At first, it looked just like every other building of importance, but as he exited the entrance corridor and into the main hall, his breath caught in his throat. There were tapestries of things beyond the common comprehension of beauty, he didn't know that the Ice Jin were capable of such works of art, but it truly was a thing of beauty. 

"Your Majesty?" A soft voice roused him from his awe.

He turned and saw the young Ice Jin female that had accompanied her father and mother at the morning meetings just a few hours ago. "Your Highness, what brings you out and about to this place?" He asked her, she blushed a little and closed the distance between them. 

"I saw you at the meeting earlier and thought I should speak with you." She said, her large red eyes blinked shyly at him. 

He smiled and gave her a respectful bow. "Why, thank you, your Highness, I would be honored to have your company and conversation. What was it that you needed to speak with me of?" King Vegeta asked softly as he watched her glide across the floor closer. She had an absolutely glorious figure, she was a young adolescent, and very small for her age, having lost her mother at an early age, her growth was stunted by the shock. She was an absolute beauty, her eyes were large and liquid red, like those of an albino, her color was a soft, nearly ivory color, and her tail was gracefully long with a deceivingly delicate look to it. 

She blushed as she realized how he was looking at her, and clasped her hands back behind her. "Well, quite frankly, I only wished to have conversation that was of a different nature. My father continuously speaks of politics and looks at nothing of beauty, he sees it as a trivial thing and a waste of good time and talent. I noticed that you were thoughtful and not afraid to say your opinions, so I thought perhaps I might buy a little of your time for a walk through the courtyards and some conversation." She said, her blush deepened as she looked at him. She admired his strong torso, his arms looked as though they were comfortable to lie in. She felt her heart beat harder and her face flush in excitement. 

Vegeta noticed the way he was being looked at and held out his arm. "Shall I escort you to the courtyards than?" He asked, bowing slightly at the waist as she smiled and took it, placing her own delicate arm within his strong one. 

She smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored, your majesty." He laughed as he looked at her again. 

"So, your Highness, how did you know to find me?" She blushed heavily and felt her heart begin to pound. 

"Well, it's an Ice Jin thing, you see, what I desire can be found with a thought. Plus I could hear you thinking, your majesty." She smiled shyly up at him as he gave a chuckle. 

"Oh, well, I'd better learn to keep my thoughts a little more focused than, shouldn't I?" Vegeta asked, his eyes devouring her quietly. 

She flushed again and tried to quell her excitement, but Vegeta noticed it. "Your thoughts are well shielded, your Majesty. . ."

King Vegeta interrupted her quickly with a raise of his hand and a gentle addition. "Please, call me Vegeta, if you must be formal, call me King Vegeta, but please. . .call me Vegeta." 

"Thank you, your. . .Vegeta." She blushed, looking up at him in his eyes, than she quickly looked away. 

"You were saying?" He offered, trying to comfort the awkward moment. 

"Oh yes!" She beamed for a moment, than started anew. "It took me much effort, Vegeta, to get inside your mind. I had to ask around to discover you would be here. My father is still busy counting his profits from the recent alliances. He won't realize I'm gone for nearly three days." She said, than blushed again when her eyes met his. 

  
  


Flashback interruption

"So, you say that your father met her at a meeting? Why would a father bring his daughter to some place like that?" Bulma asked, Vegeta gave her a soft glare and shook his head. 

"There is much about Ice Jin you don't know or understand. For starters, a young Ice Jin _must_ have attention, not because they want it, but because it's essential for their survival. This little one that I'm speaking of, lost her mother nearly seventy years before my father met her. . ." 

Bulma interrupted again by sharply lifting her hand. "Wait. Seventy years? _Seventy?_ Are you sure you have the number right? Because that sounds a little old to me!" 

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "No, I probably have several years _missing_ from that age. She was at least two hundred and ninety-six, when my father met her. It had been seventy years or so _since_ her mother had died." He looked down at his half-sister and smiled, she was still exploring the room with her wide eyes. 

"Oh. WOW!! Ice Jin must live for incredible amounts of time!" Bulma said with amazement, Vegeta rolled his eyes and smiled down again at the baby. 

"Do you want to play down on the ground?" He asked the little Ice Jin, she beamed up at him and giggled, trying to wiggle her way out of his arms. He sat her down and she began to play instantly with _everything_. Than he turned his attention back to Bulma. "Yes, Ice Jin take centuries to mature, and even longer to grow old. The most surprising thing my father told me was that the female's took only two hundred and fifty years to become sexually mature, the problem is, they are not _big_ enough for the act of intercourse. So, remember that as I go on with the story. 

"Well, I'll skip all the rest of the boring parts, and go on to where they became much better friends. Now this is about two days later. . ."

  
  


Flashback Begins Again

The young Ice Jin laughed as she sat at the edge of the lake beside Vegeta. "You're so sweet!" She blushed as she delicately sniffed the rose. "In my race, any man who brings a woman a gift is interested in her." 

Vegeta smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is the same with my people." 

The young Ice Jin looked down at the flower and blushed more. "But with my people, it means something a little more. . .it's sorta like. . .well. . ." Her troubles and hesitation made her blush deeper. She looked up at his face, into his eyes"Like courting, it means they are intimately interested. . ." She stopped as she looked away and down at the rose and the lake. 

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I once thought that the Ice Jin race were cold and heartless, I'm very pleased to discover they are the same heart-felt creatures as anyone else. She smiled and peered at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes, I only give things to those I am interested in. . .and I think I am very interested with you. You have such a kind heart and gentle soul, so much like myself. . .including my spirit and spunk!" She laughed at that, she shifted a little, feeling flushed again at his response. 

  
  


Flashback Ends Again

"So, from there, I think you know what happened." Vegeta said as he patted his sister on the head. She frowned up at him and gave a protesting whine. "I'll play in a little while." He told her softly, she snorted and looked away. 

"Oh. So your father and this Ice Jin girl ended up in bed. Ok. I think I can see the reasoning in that. But that still doesn't explain why she gave her up. I don't understand that. From what I've heard, a female would be extremely grateful to have a child, so why give hers away?"

Vegeta gave Bulma a cold look, but explained quickly. "First off, she had conceived out of wedlock, that was a huge mistake, since there would be no explanation of where the child came from, next, the baby would be a half-breed, so she could possibly look a lot different than normal Ice Jin infants. Than from what my father told me, she later regretted giving herself to him, and saw the child as a constant reminder of that mistake. And last, but not least, any Ice Jin that was caught having a child out of wedlock, or that did not belong to the husband, were punished, and the child would be taken away, usually killed if they weren't very powerful. Since there have been no records of a half-breed before, she was terrified that she would be killed also for betraying her race. 

"In her fear, she gave the infant up instantly back to her belated lover, with orders to destroy her or to send her away where she would die without being recognized as a halfling. Only, Father didn't do such a thing, he said he wanted to at first, but when he saw her, he just fell in love. I remember that day all too well, I was so jealous of her that I nearly killed her myself. But just like my father, I learned to love her. She was adorable, and needed _constant_ attention." Vegeta was saying as the little halfling on the floor looked up at him angrily. She thrashed her tail angrily, than wrapped the end of it around his ankle and gave him a light tug, to remind him she was there. 

He smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes, you are _very _strong, little one. I'll play with you in a little while, right now, I need to finish talking to your auntie Bulma." Than looked back up at Bulma and shook his head. "She's a cute little thing, isn't _she!!!!_" The last was nearly a yelp as the little Ice Jin pulled as hard as she could, bringing her brother down off the bed and down at her level. She looked directly into his eyes with a large frown and snorted at him. 

Bulma started to laugh. "Yes, she's very cute!" 

Vegeta looked over at his little sister and smiled. "This is why she had to be given constant attention." He said with a finality that made Bulma smile. . .


	7. Training Angel

Chapter 6: Training Angel

  
  


(nearly two weeks later)

Vegeta laughed as his little sister played on the floor. "Yes, you're a clever little thing, aren't you?" She giggled and looked up at him with a broad smile. 

Gohan looked at her curiously, she'd been a mystery to him for quite some time. Bulma and Vegeta had said that she was just a baby somebody must have jettisoned in an emergency and that they didn't know who she belonged too. He had his doubts about that story, but since Krillin seemed to believe it, he left it alone. She looked up at him and giggled. "Play!" She squealed in delight as she tossed him her little ball. Gohan looked up at Vegeta and Krillin, than tossed her the ball gently. She exploded into a fit of laughter and tossed it back. 

"She's so easily entertained!" Gohan noted with a smile, but Krillin laughed and added in quickly. 

"So weren't you, it's a baby thing, I think, she doesn't know there's more than just that ball." Krillin said as he looked over at Vegeta curiously. He'd been extremely watchful over the little girl, he knew that somehow that was connected to her relationship with him. He doubted that Vegeta was the kind to just adopt a baby out of kindness. But he held his opinions back for a little while longer. He didn't want to mention it while he was in front of everybody. 

Gohan looked down away from them all for a moment, than just said. "Oh." And continued playing with the little halfling. 

Krillin smiled again and thought for a moment. He was amazed that everyone was satisfied with the answer Vegeta and Bulma had given them about the baby. He, himself, still had questions. Like why Vegeta was so protective if she was just a castaway. Why did she look up at him with such contentment. And finally, he was worried about why Vegeta refused to give any clue as to what she might be. He was worried that she might somehow be connected to Freeza, since she did look an awful lot like an Ice Jin. But his worries were cast off when she laughed and played, she was nothing more than an innocent baby right now, whether she'd grow up to be vicious or not would have to wait for a while yet. _I know that there was a bond between those two, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him, and when he looks at her. Either they're brother and sister, or father and daughter. Though, I'm leaning towards the father/daughter relationship._ He thought as he smiled and turned away from the playful halfling. 

Vegeta gave Krillin a thoughtful look. He knew that the other knew something more than he was saying, and for that, Vegeta was grateful. Although he really didn't much like that human, he respected him for his skills and achievements. _How much do you really know, I wonder?_ He thought to himself as he listened to Gohan and his sister play a few feet away. 

"Well, I really ought to be leaving, Mom's gonna be calling me home soon to finish my homework. And I gotta catch up with Krillin." He said as he stood up from his play and looked at Vegeta. 

He grunted and watched his little sister as Gohan said his goodbye's to them and left quickly after his Krillin. She watched him go with a quivering lip, than looked at her brother with such sadness that he had to smile to not be consumed by it himself. "Oh, it's alright, he'll be back later." He cooed to her as he walked over to her. She held her arms up into the air with a little whimper as he stooped down to pick her up. "What's wrong? Did everyone leave?" He asked her softly, she smiled at his tone and attention and snuggled against him, her eyes starting to get droopy. "Ah. I see, you need a nap, is that it? Alright, come on, little one, I'll get you settled in." He said as he carried into his room, where he had her nursery at. 

Bulma followed him silently, she was still obsessing over the fact that Vegeta was really here. She still denied everything that Yamcha said about her falling in love with the arrogant Saiyan. _Stupid man, what does he know what I feel?_ She asked, but kept it to herself, lest she give away her lie. She smiled as she watched him tuck her into the large crib, than securely latch on the top (that had become an absolute necessity since she showed them all how good of a climber she was by escaping her crib at night to snuggle with her brother). "You'd make a great father, Vegeta." She told him quietly as she walked out of the room with him.

He gave her a sour look and shook his head. "No, I'm not good with kids." 

  
  


* * * * * * * *

(about a week later)

Bulma sighed as she leaned back against her chair. It'd been a while since Vegeta had talked to her, ever since he seemed to open up to her, they seemed to be going right back into the same dull lack of communication as before. She shoved the notebook with all of her information about her company down on the floor. "This sucks, why won't he talk to me anymore?!" She asked herself as she huffed and looked at the notebook lying on the floor in aggravation. "Great. Now I have to go and pick it back up!" She thought aloud angrily, and scooted her chair towards it, but stopped as she heard a voice behind her. 

"I knew you had feelings for that creep!" It was Yamcha.

Bulma spun her chair around to face him. "I do not! That's all a lie! I just miss that little girl, he won't let anyone go near her unless he's around, and he doesn't let me go around him, so I can't see her!" _That's a believable explanation, isn't it?_ She asked herself as she scowled at Yamcha. 

He nodded with a frown. "Sure. That's why you haven't been working, why all you ever talk about is Vegeta, and that little girl. I think it's the man, more than that baby that has your attention all of the time. I've seen the way you look at him, and how little attention you pay to that young girl whenever you were around them."

She frowned at him, and folded her arms. "You know, if you're gonna be this paranoid, why do I even bother with having you as a boyfriend?!" She demanded, her voice harsh and her eyes hard. 

"That's a good question! Probably because _Vegeta_ doesn't want you!" Yamcha growled at her as he returned her vicious glare. 

"Fine. If you want to think that way, than do it! I don't want you as a boyfriend anymore!!! So THERE!!!!!" She screamed as she turned her back to him and started to pick up the scattered papers off the floor. 

"Oh, is that it than?! With just one lousy statement, it's over?" He huffed, than folded his arms and shook his head. "No, I think it was over long before now. You've really got it in for him, don't you? Well, I hope the two of you are happy together." With that he stormed out of the room, and slammed the door as he left the Brief's house. 

Mrs. Briefs walked in with a little platter of tea and treats. "Oh? Where'd he go? I thought I heard company come in." She said, Bulma sighed and shook her head, sitting back down in her chair, looking down at her notebook. 

"Yeah, it was Yamcha. . ." Before she could say more, Mrs. Briefs smiled and looked around. 

"Oh! He's such a nice young man! So, when is he coming back over? Will he stay for lunch?" Bulma just couldn't bring herself to yell at her mother, she seemed so ignorant, so innocent of life here at the house.

"No. He won't be coming over ever again. We had an argument." Bulma said, actually a little sorry things ended so abruptly with him. 

"Oh my! I'm sorry dear." She said, sitting the tray down on the little work table and sitting down on the corner of it herself. "What happened?"

Bulma still didn't look up at her mother. "We broke up." 

Mrs. Briefs sighed and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "That's too bad, but just think! There are other fish in the sea!" Her happy tone made Bulma feel like crying. 

"Yeah, but the fish I want is too big for a fish hook." She mumbled, and patted her notebook reassuringly. 

Mrs. Briefs gave Bulma a knowing look. "You're in love with that other guy, aren't you? Vegeta? Wasn't that his name? He's a feisty one, that one! Definitely a shark in a lake of goldfish!" Bulma looked up at her in surprise. 

"What?!" 

But she was already continuing. "You know what? Your father and I used to go fishing in the ocean, long before you were born. All I caught for the longest time were these little fishes that just weren't good for anything! Finally, your father taught me a trick. If you want bigger fish, than get a stronger pole and a bigger fish line!" Bulma blinked. 

"Umm. . .Mom? You lost me. What's fishing got to do with Vegeta?"

"Well dear, you're trying to catch a shark with a fly fish rod. It just isn't going to work. You need to steel yourself up, make him notice you and get his attention. Don't take 'no' for an answer!" Bulma looked at her mother in surprise. 

"Wow! Thanks mom! I didn't realize that you knew so much about men!" Mrs. Briefs just waved her hand and gave a small laugh. 

"Oh, I was single once deary! I still remember how to catch that troublesome man's eye!" She said with a clever lilt and held up a tea cup and a sweet treat to her daughter. "Want some!? Their fresh!" 

  
  


Meanwhile, Vegeta was having troubles of his own. While training to become the best, he still had to keep an eye out on his little sister. Her actions sometimes made him believe that something bad had happened to her, while she was with Freeza, but he had never found out what had become of her, besides the fact that Freeza had 'disposed' of her. His heart had sank when he finally discovered who she really was, he felt so sad that he hadn't spend more time with her and felt his anger slip away as he looked over at her focusing her energy on raising a few of her play blocks. He smiled. She was incredibly strong, just like his father warned him. But he still wasn't sure that she would end up having the Ice Jin arrogance that usually made them so evil and controlling. So far, she was only a sweet little girl with a powerful disposition. 

He looked down at her again, she was so enwrapped with her tail that her brow was furrowed. As if she sense him looking at her, she raised her head up and smiled. With a gapped smile, she giggled. He smiled back at her and gave her a little pat on the head. "You sure don't act like a mean and ruthless tyrant in the making!" He said to her in a sweet innocent tone, she giggled and shook her head. 

"Nooooooo!!!!!!" Her little weak voice called out as she laughed, than looked back up at Vegeta. "Play!!" She squealed as she threw her arms up at him, her small tail curling up at the tip to show contentment. 

He laughed and bent to pick her up. "I need to take you to a sitter, I have to go train, young one!" He said to her gently as he held her high up in the air. She squealed and wrapped her tail around his waist. He laughed with her and sat her down on his lap, using his own powers to teach her new small tricks that she could entertain herself with.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

(Three Years Later)

Vegeta watched Angel as she sat very still by the water's edge, she had been left into Piccolo's care for the past two years. The idea had been his and Goku's, after Goku had arrived back on Earth and the mysterious youth had come and warned them all of the Androids, they had decided to leave her in the best hands possible. Piccolo had promised to give her to Kame. But Earth's Guardian did not have her for more than a week before the Namek returned to collect her. _"If the Androids are as destructive and dangerous as that boy says, than she should be prepared!"_ Was his excuse. 

The truth had been that Piccolo had been lonely for a companion that was just as unique as he was. That young little halfling turned out to be that friend in which no other could be. Together, Piccolo had taught the little halfling much about survival, and had taken Kame's and Goku's advise and named her Angel. 

Vegeta didn't want to approach his sister just yet, she looked so peaceful, her deep dark blue eyes were looking deeply in the water, her large white feather wings gleamed with bits of pale blue and silver as the reflection of light hit her wings. She was still very young, but her body was already telling him what she would look like when she grew older. She would be twice now what she had been back then, all because she had been given the love and freedom that she had previously been refused. 

In front of her, the water slowly rose, almost like a living creature, to face her. "Hi there! I'm Angel!" She spoke to it softly, the odd water creature seemed to chock its 'head' to one side. "Wanna play?" The creature leaned forward and seemed to touch her face lightly, she frowned and nodded. "I guess you're right. You can go back now, we'll talk later." She watched it slide back into the water and than stood up. 

Vegeta smiled and stayed hidden, her long ears perked, turned and seemed to search for some sound he didn't hear. _Clever girl, always alert, but never disturbed. _He thought as he watched her focus on her surroundings casually. 

She pulled her fingers through her long hair and sighed. "Hmm." She suddenly spun around, her face lit up with joy and excitement. "Vegeta!!" She squealed as she disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Vegeta. Her small form springing straight for him. "Why did you hide?!?" She demanded, he laughed and looked around warily, he still wasn't comfortable with people seeing him act affectionate around his sister. So far, no one had caught him being nice to her. She gave him a tight hug and whispered close to his ear. "I missed you brother!" He was always surprised at how fast she had matured. Since she had only regressed back into infancy, her growing would be twice as fast, but he still missed her small infant face. She still retained her babyish looks, but her attitude was way to old for her looks. She'd become a loner, a solitary figure which stood out in the crowd. 

"I missed you too, little one." He said as he embraced her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "What were you doing just now? Communicating with the water now? Didn't Kame and Piccolo teach you how dangerous it is to use direct elements?" She looked guilty and nodded. 

"But it's not like I intentionally do it. They just sort of come to me, sometimes they come to watch me, other times to play!" Her face lit up as she spoke of her treachery against everyone's wishes. 

"And what did this one want, if you didn't call it." Vegeta asked her as he held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. 

She swallowed hard and seemed to get a little paler than usual. "She was delivering a message to me. A message from. . .a fire element." Her pause made him frown. He knew her well enough to know that she had a problem with lying. Solitude did not make one a good liar, in fact, it made one worse rather than better. 

"Is that right?" Vegeta asked, but she suddenly disappeared, and reappeared back the water's edge, looking up at the sky in hint. His eyes followed the que and he fell back into the shadows as Piccolo appeared, floating down toward her. "Damn!" He murmured, he was getting to see less and less of his sister, he longed to tell her how much he cared, that he loved her, but he never found the right way or time to do such. So he remained silent. This silence was starting to really get to him. 

Piccolo landed just a few feet from Angel, her deep eyes looked up at him and they instantly shared so many words that greetings weren't necessary. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Are you ready?" She looked up at him, than over where her brother hid. 

When she looked up at him there was a vicious glint in her eyes, her smile was innocent and sweet. "I am always ready, Namek." She answered, giving Vegeta time to back away and watch from a safer distance. 

"That's good, because, this time, we're changing the game. This time, there is only one rule. Stay alive." He smiled wickedly at her, she blinked innocently and gave him a sly smile. 

"That shouldn't be too hard, what if we get into civilized areas? Any rules there?" He smiled, she always thought of everything, her mind was so much older than her body. 

"We base our fights to physical only, and try to do as little damage as possible, and if we get too close, we calm down a little. Until we can get into a more isolated area." She nodded that she understood. He smiled and started to powerful up. "Well than, let's get started." 

She smiled and started to power up as well. This was an awesome sight, her body seemed to shimmer a little, her eyes gleamed an eerie whiteout blue. Her power flickered visibly around her like lightning. A pale blue aura seemed to appear like dust around her as she continued to power up. Piccolo was always impressed by her, but it just didn't seem like something so small could produce something so massive and impressive. Her skin seemed to shine as it became a hard, thick armor. 

Within seconds, they were both ready, she was remarkably smaller than he was, but that look was very deceiving, she had bested him several times, her strength surprised him a lot in the beginning, but not now. The two of them circled each other, watching for the first move.

Piccolo attacked first. . .

  
  


Chichi was washing dishes as she looked over at Goku. "What do you think we're gonna do with her? She can't go to school, and she needs an education. I don't like the idea of her just hanging around with that Piccolo all the time! It's not good for her! She needs a mother and father figure! Vegeta might very well _be_ her father, but he sure doesn't act like it!" Goku leaned against the table and sighed, this was not a new argument. 

"I don't know, Chichi, she's happy where she is. I mean, what _could_ we do for her?" Chichi interrupted him as she quickly to face him. 

"Well, you know about Ice Jin don't you? You fought with Freeza! That _must_ have taught you _something_ about them!!??" 

Goku scratched his head and nodded a little. "Yeah. . .I guess it did. But I didn't learn much that would help her. All I know is that they're very stubborn and arrogant, like Vegeta. She's nearly completely different. I don't know what to put together and what not too!" He explained as he looked at her in thought. 

"Bulma said that she is half Saiyan and half Ice Jin, so, if we put together both traits, we'll find our answer!" She said, clutching her hand into a tight fist. Goku watched her calmly, but jumped up as he felt a swiftly moving power level, he lunged up and grabbed Chichi, pulling her back against him near the table. 

No sooner than he had done it, did Angel and Piccolo suddenly come in fighting at full speed through the kitchen, around through the back of the house, she looked at them in surprise and than over at Goku. "Just let them fight, it's good for her." Was all he said as they listened for the sound of something to break. 

  
  


Angel smiled as Piccolo met all of her blows one for one, now that they'd fought their way into Chichi's house, there could be no more energy blasts. She made a hard punch straight for his face, he moved back, just enough for her to make a tight turn straight up the stairs for Gohan's room. Piccolo followed swiftly after her, trying to grab a hold of her tail as she raced for the entrance and than spun around, planting another hard kick to his chin, spinning him back, struggling not to knock anything over as he barreled for the staircase again. "Gotcha!" She yelled as she darted towards the upstairs balcony, to leave the house, but Piccolo grabbed a tight hold of her tail and pulled her back towards him. 

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed as she screeched and clawed at the doorway frame to Gohan's room. Below, Goku stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, he'd always enjoyed watching the two of them fight, this was truly something else though. For all their ferocity, there was nothing broken and not a picture knocked from its perfect pose. 

Angel glared down at Piccolo and smacked her tail quickly, pulling him up to her, she caught his neck with one of her feet, pushing with incredible force, it knocked him free. She quickly scampered through Gohan's room and through the window. "Bye Gohan! See ya later!!" She yelled as she quickly flew out the window. Piccolo stopped and went back down the stairs, meeting Goku at the bottom. 

"She sure is a handful, isn't see?" Goku commented, letting Piccolo catch his breath before going back after the little ball of energy. 

"That she is, if only we had half that energy, there would be no problem in fighting those coming androids." Piccolo said, than looked over at Chichi, who didn't look at all pleased with the episode in her house. 

"WHAT do you think you're DOING??? You're making ALL that RACKET and making it hard for my precious GOHAN TO _STUDY!!!!!_" Her voice was gradually getting louder, Goku just sighed and smiled at Piccolo, who didn't answer Chichi. 

"You should spend more time training too, it would help pass the time." He commented, but Goku shook his head. 

"Nah! I'm doing fine! I'm training as well, but I also have other obligations too." He moved only his eyes over at Chichi, Piccolo tried not to smile, it was too funny that the Super Saiyan was afraid of his wife. But than again, so wasn't Piccolo and the other Z fighters!


End file.
